Ange gardien
by adelaide.australia
Summary: ! SPOILER FIN SAISON 7/DEBUT SAISON 8 ! Dean est revenu du Purgatoire,sans Castiel...L'ange reviendra-t-il ? *Destiel*
1. Chapter 1

**! SPOILER SAISON 8 ! L'action se passe peu après le retour de Dean du Purgatoire je puiserai quelques éléments dans la saison mais je ne suis pas du tout l'arc narratif !**

* * *

Dean cligna des yeux…Plusieurs fois…C'était impossible ! L'odeur nauséabonde, la forêt oppressante, le soleil sans chaleur, tout ces bruits inquiétants…Il était de retour au Purgatoire ! Et il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.

-Bonjour Dean…

Cette voix et cette intonation ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seul personne. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et se retrouva, bien évidemment, en face de Castiel, fatigué, sale et trop maigre.

-Cas…Tu es vivant !

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver quelqu'un. Il s'en foutait d'être au Purgatoire, il avait retrouvé Castiel ! Son visage s'illumina de bonheur. Il s'approcha de lui, dans un mouvement hésitant, ne sachant que faire mais l'ange s'approcha à son tour et…lui sauta à la gorge en l'étranglant ! Ce dernier était le plus fort, le chasseur le savait mais il tenta de se dégager sans grand effet.

-Tu m'as laissé, Dean…Tu m'as laissé seul…Seul…Je te DETESTE !

Il allait mourir et la dernière phrase qu'il emporterait avec lui serait celle là. Même s'il montait au Paradis, l'éternité serait un enfer.

-Cas'…NON !

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et tremblait. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à coté de lui : 03h00. La pièce était trop grande, trop froide et trop silencieuse pour le rassurer. Il se leva et attendit Sam.

Ce dernier était parti chasser : un petit nid de vampires sévissait dans la région. Dean lui avait dit qu'il était trop fatigué ce soir et qu'il l'estimait assez grand pour tuer 3 ou 4 vampires.

Le cadet des Winchester n'était pas idiot : il avait remarque que son frère n'allait pas bien et il en connaissait la cause : Castiel ou plutôt le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de Castiel.

Peu de temps après le retour de Dean, il avait prononcé le nom de l'ange. Ce fut la seule et unique fois. Dean entra dans une rage folle, en lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais parler de Castiel. Il s'était levé en abandonnant son hamburger à peine entamé. Quand Sam le retrouva quelques heures plus tard, au bord d'un lac, Dean avait les yeux rouges. Ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Cela faisait maintenant 7 semaines que son frère était rentré, seul…

Dean ouvrit le frigo et prit une bière. Sans plaisir et d'une traite, il la vida. Il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose de plus fort. Soudain, avant qu'il ne comprenne, il éclata en sanglot.

La culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait tué, oui tué, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Hormis Sam bien sûr mais Sam était son frère, son petit frère et c'était normal de donner sa vie pour lui. Ses sentiments pour Castiel étaient différents, il était son port d'attache, celui qui le guidait, qui le comprenait quoi qu'il arrive,…Il était son ange gardien, son sauveur. Et il l'avait abandonné comme si tout ça ne comptait pas, comme si Cas' ne comptait pas.

-Putain Cas'…Qu'est ce que j'aimerai que tu sois là mon vieux…Je voudrai que tu viennes…Je voudrai tant te dire que…

- Que veux tu me dire, Dean ?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Castiel était là, vraiment là. Il le détailla : les cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, la cravate perpétuellement de travers, le traditionnel imper ,…L'ange avait l'air en forme, reposé et heureux. Ce dernier se mit à sourire il souriait rarement et même quand c'était le cas, c'était de façon timide et discrète.  
Mais aujourd'hui, son sourire illumina toute la pièce et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.  
-C'est … c'est vraiment…Toi, Cas ?  
La voix de Dean tremblait. Il avait peur que ce soit encore un cauchemar. Ou pire : que c'était bien la réalité mais que cela se passerait comme dans son rêve.  
- C'est vraiment moi, Dean.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'ange et le chasseur sut que rien ne serait comme il craignait. Le chasseur se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Fort et longtemps. Jamais, il n'abandonnerait Castiel à nouveau, jamais ! Il desserra son étreinte mais resta près de lui. Il n'y aurait pas de leçon sur l'espace personnel cette nuit.  
- Putain, tu m'as manqué !  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Dean.  
- Je nous sers un verre ! Un bon vieux whisky ! Il faut que tu me racontes comment tu es sorti de là.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je suis navré.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mais avant que Castiel ne s'explique, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à grand fracas sur un Sam très amoché. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, son œil gauche était fermé et gonflé et il avait une longue et inquiétante entaille le long du bras.  
-Il n'y avait pas 4 vampires, banane ! Mais dix ! Dix et j'étais…  
Il se figea en remarquant Castiel.  
-Castiel ? C'est bien toi ?  
Celui-ci sourit. Cela allait devenir une habitude.  
-Bonjour Sam, je suis heureux de te revoir.  
L'ange alla vers lui et posa sa main sur son front toutes les blessures étaient soignées.  
- Merci…Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi. Et étonné. Depuis quand es tu revenu ?  
- Ici ? Environ…10 minutes. Sur terre, un peu plus longtemps.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Dean.  
- Environ 6 semaines.

Une colère irrationnelle et soudaine monta en Dean. Il avait toujours était impulsif mais arrivait à se maitriser la plupart du temps…Mais ce soir ne faisait pas parti de ce soir. Chaque jour de ces 7 dernières semaines il avait pensé à Castiel et même s'il en avait honte, il avait même pleuré plusieurs fois pleuré pour lui. Et ce soir, voilà que l'ange lui annonçait qu'il était revenu depuis 6 semaines.  
- 6 semaines ?! 6 putain de semaines ?!  
-Dean, calme toi s'il te plait…Supplia Sam.  
Il comprit d'un seul coup d'œil que son frère était sur le point d'exploser et il avait peur que Dean dise des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.  
- Je te croyais mort, Cas !Continua Dean. Mort ! Je te croyais mort dans ce putain de Purgatoire !  
Castiel l'observait sans comprendre : pourquoi Dean s'énervait il ? Il pencha la tête sur le coté et plissa légèrement les yeux, comme il faisait toujours quand il voulait comprendre une chose qui lui échappait.  
-Dean, pourquoi es tu en colère ?  
-Pourquoi je suis en colère ? Tu es revenu depuis 6 semaines ! 6 semaines sans que l'on sache !  
- Je vous ai cherché ! C'est à cause des signes enochiens que je vous ai gravé, vous êtes invisibles pour tout les anges. Moi y compris.  
Cette réponse, logique, ne fit pas disparaitre la colère de Dean mais il se calma un peu. Il se servit un grand verre de whisky, s'installa sur son lit et s'enferma dans un silence noir. Son frère soupira et voulu en savoir plus.

- Comment nous as-tu trouvé ce soir ?  
Castiel, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Dean, détourna le regard à contre cœur mais il était heureux de s'expliquer.  
- Dean m'a appelé et j'ai pu enfin le localiser. Je m'émisse dans vos rêves depuis des semaines pour que vous compreniez que je suis revenu.  
- Tu viens dans nos rêves ?  
- Oui. Quand Dean m'a appelé, je pensais que vous aviez compris.  
Dean se leva et s'approcha de Castiel, lui faisan face. Il était à nouveau furieux.  
- Espèce de trou duc' ! lui lança t il. J'ai rêvé chaque nuit du Purgatoire ! Chaque nuit je rêvais que je t'abandonnais ! Encore et encore !  
- Dean, tu ne m'as pas abandonné. J'ai choisi de rester. Je devais faire pénitence. Et j'ai découvert la plus merveilleuse de choses là bas.  
- Au Purgatoire ! Nom de Dieu,Cas ! T'es …  
- Oui.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et Castiel sourit, encore.  
-C'est Dieu ! Dieu était au Purgatoire ! J'ai retrouvé mon Père et il m'a accordé son pardon.  
Le sourire de l'ange s'agrandit encore. Le cœur de Dean se remplit de chaleur et il oublia toute sa rancœur. Il sourit à Castiel qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux.  
- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Que faisait il là ? questionna Sam. Raconte nous.  
- Je suis désolé, Sam, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je dois vous quitter. Je suis en mission…Pour Dieu.  
-Non !Reste ! Le supplia Dean.  
Il ne voulait pas que l'ange les quitte, le quitte Il souhait qu'ils restent semblent chaque minute de chaque heure de toutes les journées qu'il vivrait encore.  
-Je suis désolé Dean. Mais je viendrai chaque fois que tu m'appelleras.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. Je serai là chaque fois que tu voudras de moi.  
Castiel s'approcha de Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, mais Dean sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un contact physique avec lui. Et il réalisa qu'il en voulait d'autres, sentir l'ange contre lui l'apaisait et lui procurait un bien être rarissime.

Soudain, ses bras ne serrèrent plus que du vide.  
-Cas' !  
Celui-ci apparut près de la porte d'entrée.  
-Dean, tu peux m'appeler quand tu le souhaites mais n'exagère pas.  
Il partit, en riant. Mais cette fois, pour plus longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaine passèrent…

Dean voulait appeler chaque jour Castiel mais il s'en empêchait l'ange était en mission pour Dieu et il n'y avait aucune raison pour réclamer sa présence. Hormis le fait qu'il voulait le voir et le sentir près de lui. Parfois il trouvait ses sentiments un peu étranges, un peu trop forts mais il savait d'expérience que trop réfléchir aux émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, n'apportaient jamais rien de bon.

La chasse était calme et les frères décidèrent d'aller dans la maison de Bobby. Il avaient hérité de la demeure à la mort du vieux chasseur et même s'ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire, ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent en y entrant; cet endroit avait été, et serait toujours, un refuge pour eux. Ils étaient heureux d'être de retour à la maison.  
Quelques jours plus tard, Dean rangeait et inventoriait les armes pendant Sam fouillait la bibliothèque. Après quelques heures ,ce dernier interpella son frère ainé.  
-Dean ! Viens voir ! Vite !  
Celui-ci se précipita et s'approcha d'un livre que Sam lui tendait. Evidemment, c'était en latin…  
-Euh ? Sam, je pige rien à ce charabia !  
-C'est un livre sur les anges ! Je ne comprends pas tout mais ça parle de leurs pouvoirs, de comment les éliminer ou même les contrôler.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de parcourir quelques pages et y découvrit des symboles, des formules en énochiens et toute sortes de choses étranges mais qui semblaient puissantes.  
-Je ne savais pas que Bobby avait ça.  
-Je l'ai trouvé tout au fond de sa cache secrète, il l'avait sûrement oublié. Il faudrait en parler à Castiel.  
-Je l'appelle ?  
-Oui, c'est pas pour moi qu'il réagirait…

Dean ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à Sam, il allait convoquer Castiel quand il remarqua que la pièce était en désordre. Il commença à rassembler quelques affaires sous le regard interrogateur de son frère.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
-Je range ! On va pas faire venir un ange dans un bordel pareil ! Tiens, prends ça et va les foutre dans la cuisine!  
Il lui tendit un tas de détritus divers : boites de pizza, paquets de chips, bouteilles de bière,… Sam se rendit donc à la cuisine pendant que Dean remettait les coussins en place et essayait de donner un air propre à la pièce. Sam était exaspéré.  
-Tu veux pas non plus qu'on prenne une douche et qu'on se pouponne ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?  
-Faut que ce soit un minimum présentable, Sammy ! Bon, j'appelle Cas' ! Castiel…S'il te plait, est ce que tu peux venir ? J'ai…On a quelque chose à te montrer. Viens dès que tu peux, merci.  
Sam ne comprenait rien de ce que son frère faisait : depuis quand faisait il le ménage avant d'appeler Castiel ? Depuis quand l'appelait il de cette façon ? Quelque chose se tramait et ça ne sentait pas bon.

Castiel apparut à peine quelques secondes plus tard et les deux Winchester furent sidérés en le voyant : l'ange avait abandonné son traditionnel imper/chemise blanche/cravate de travers et portait un polo bleu foncé avec un jeans délavé à la dernière mode et des converses bleues également.  
-Bonjour Dean…Et Sam.  
Les deux garçons le regardaient avec les yeux ronds et ce fut Sam qui réagit le premier.  
-Salut Castiel…C'est quoi ces fringues ?  
-Oh ça…C'est juste…C'est nouveau. Vous n'aimez pas ?  
Les Winchester échangèrent un regard. A vrai dire, Dean trouvait que ces vêtements allaient très bien à l'ange, il faisait moins impressionnant que dans son imper' mais il était plus…sexy. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il le trouvait « sexy » Dean Winchester n'exprimait jamais son opinion sur ces choses là et encore moins envers un homme. Un homme qui était en fait un ange…Un ange qui était aussi son ami. Son ami super sexy et qui le regardait à présent de ses yeux magnifiquement bleus. Le chasseur se ressaisit, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête.  
-Si toi tu aimes, c'est le principal. Répondit Dean. Même si t'as l'air d'un étudiant à l'université, on dirait Sammy quand il était à Stanford. Toi au moins, tu nous ramènerais peut être un diplôme.  
Ledit Sammy lança un regard noir à son frère. Il ne se formalisait plus des petites vacheries que son frère lui lançait mais il savait que quand Dean utilisait l'humour, c'était pour cacher un mal être ou un sentiment profond qu'il ne voulait pas avouer ou s'avouer.

Depuis quelques temps, Sam trouvait que Dean était « étrange ». Entre le retour de son frère du Purgatoire et la réapparition de l'ange, Dean était entré dans une terrible dépression : il ne dormait pas la nuit et quand par miracle il y arrivait quelques heures, il faisait des cauchemars qui semblaient horribles. Le jour, il avait de longs moments de silence où ses yeux étaient vagues mais remplis de larmes. Il n'avait plus le goût à rien, mangeait à peine et ignorait même la gente féminine. Sam avait tenté de lui parler mais son frère entrait soit dans une colère soit dans un silence buté il avait donc pensé que c'était son expérience au Purgatoire qui l'avait marqué…Mais quand Castiel était revenu, tout avait changé du jour au lendemain. Dean semblait plus léger, plus enclin à aimer la vie. Il avait encore parfois le regard dans le vide mais maintenant, il souriait. Quelque chose avait changé chez Dean et il savait que c'était en rapport avec Castiel.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ses vêtements me font ressembler à Sam ? Demanda Castiel à Dean.  
-Tu ne ressembles pas à Sam, tu ressembles à un étudiant qui…Peu importe…Pourquoi t'as changé de look ?  
-C'est Erin qui m'a proposé ça on a été faire du shopping !  
Castiel semblait très fier d'avoir été faire du shopping, sûrement pour la première fois de sa longue existence. Il semblait très épanouit. Dean fronça les sourcils. « Erin » ? Jamais entendu parler ! Et elle emmenait Castiel faire du shopping ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? L'ange n'était pas censé être en mission pour Dieu ? Sam posa la question qui Dean qui brulait les lèvre de Dean.  
-C'est qui Erin ?  
- Erin Brakster…C'est la sœur de Taylor.  
Il regarda Dean dans les yeux et semblait un peu gêner de devoir avouer ce qui allait suivre.  
- Je suis l'ange gardien de Taylor, continua t il .  
-Mais…Tu es mon ange gardien, déjà ! Lui dit l'ainé des Winchester.  
-Je ne le suis plus officiellement depuis longtemps, Dean. Et mon Père m'a confié cette nouvelle mission.

Silence. Long silence. Très long silence.

Castiel et Dean ne se quittaient pas du regard, comme s'ils s'expliquaient silencieusement. Les yeux bleus de l'ange étaient suppliants, comme s'il voulait dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté. Les yeux verts du chasseur exprimaient l'incompréhension et surtout la tristesse de se sentir abandonné.  
Sam, mal à l'aise, toussota et interpella Castiel.  
- En fait, Castiel…On aurait besoin de toi. On a trouvé ça dans les affaires de Bobby.  
Il lui tendit le livre. L'ange le prit et l'analysa pendant de longues minutes avant d'avoir un sourire triste.  
- Bobby me manque, dit il soudainement. C'était un homme pleins de sagesses et qui avait une bonne âme. Je suis désolé de sa mort mais suis sûr qu'il est heureux au Paradis.  
Castiel ne s'était jamais vraiment exprimé au sujet de Bobby et encore moins à propos de son décès. Les deux frères en furent émus, surtout qu'ils savaient que l'ange ne mentait jamais. Castiel poursuivit sa lecture avant de refermer le livre violemment.  
- Ce livre est très dangereux s'il tombe dans les mains d'un démon et surtout de Crowley, tout les anges risquent d'être détruits…Ou pire !  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On le brûle ? Demanda Dean.  
- Non, ce livre a un certain pouvoir magique. Il faut un sortilège très puissant pour le détruire. Je dois prendre conseil auprès de mon Père.  
Castiel les regarda, l'air gêné et hésitant.  
- Un problème ? Lui demanda Sam.  
- Oui. Je ne veux pas vous demander ça mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner longtemps de Taylor et ça…  
- Tu veux qu'on la protège à ta place. Le coupa Dean.  
- Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, Dean.  
- Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout, Cas'… Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, on peut bien faire du baby sitting quelques heures.  
- Ce sera quelques jours, Dean.  
- Va pour quelques jours ! Ok, Sammy ?  
- Bien sur ! Je suis persuadé que Dean sera heureux de faire la connaissance de ta nouvelle protégée. Il pourra lui raconter quel ange gardien tu es.  
Sam donna une accolade à son frère, sa dernière phrase n'était pas une petite pique comme il avait l'habitude de lui lancer mais bien un test. Et il avait le résultat quand sa main était entré en contact avec l'épaule de Dean : tout ses muscles étaient contractés. Son frère était furieux et il retenait ce sentiment. Sous ces airs faussement enjoué, Dean était…Jaloux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !  
****  
Pas mal de lecteurs pour ma 1ére fan fic',je suis très contente =)**

**Par contre, pas beaucoup de commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, positives ou négatives, j'y répondrai avec plaisir soit par MP soit lorsque je publierai le prochain chapitre.**

**Elena : Contente que tu aimes ) Tu auras peut être le développement de ta remarque dans les prochaines suite )**

Les Winchester préparèrent leur sac et leur matériel de chasseur, et environ une demie heure plus tard, ils furent prêts. Taylor et Erin habitant dans la périphérie new yorkaise, ils leur auraient fallu des jours pour y aller avec l'Impala, Castiel allait donc les y conduire par le moyen « céleste ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans un petit salon lumineux et bien décoré. Devant la télévision, une jeune adolescente, en uniforme scolaire, faisait ses devoirs. Elle était assez grande et de taille fine de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux de même couleur. Il dégageait d'elle un certain charme.  
- Taylor. Leur signala Castiel.  
Celle-ci ne leva pas les yeux et continuait ses devoirs.  
- Salut ! Dirent Dean et Sam en même temps.  
Elle les regarda, surprise et tourna instantanément son regard vers l'ange qui fit les présentations.  
- Voici Dean et Sam. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours et ils te protègeront.  
- Ok. Contente de vous rencontrer les Winchester.  
Et elle reprit son travail.  
- Elle nous connait ? Demanda Sam à Castiel.  
- Oui. J'aime parler de mes amis.  
Dean sourit Cas' avait parlé de Sam et lui à Taylor. Ils étaient amis, il ne les avait pas oublié. L'ange avait l'air d'apprécier l'adolescente dont il avait la charge mais Dean savait qu'il resterait « **son protégé** » quoi qu'en dise Dieu. Il se sentit soudainement léger…jusqu'au moment où il entra dans la cuisine.

Là, se trouvait une très jolie jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Sam et qui ne pouvait qu'être la sœur de Taylor : Erin. Elle était grande et fine également mais avait des formes aux hanches et à la poitrine. En plus d'avoir un joli corps, elle avait un beau visage bien dessiné. Le charme qu'émanait sa sœur n'était rien à coté du sien…Quand elle vit Castiel, son visage s'illumina et l'ange se mit à rougir.  
- Salut Castiel, comment vas-tu ?  
- Je vais bien, merci. Je te présente Sam et Dean Winchester.  
Sam la salua avec enthousiasme, au contraire de Dean qui se montra très froid. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas elle ne voyait que Castiel. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir s'absenter quelques jours mais que les Winchester les protègeraient à sa place, elle sembla d'un seul coup très inquiète et prit Castiel dans ses bras.  
- Fais attention à toi, Castiel.  
Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir précipitamment en marmonnant qu'elle devait passer un coup de fil urgent. Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
- Cas',je pense que tu as un ticket !  
- Un ticket ? Un ticket de quoi ?  
- C'est une expression, intervint Dean qui semblait exaspérer. Ca veut dire qu'elle est d'accord pour avoir une relation amoureuse et sexuelle avec toi.  
- Ah…Merci de l'explication, Dean. C'est rare que tu m'éclaires les choses sans te moquer de moi.  
Cette dernière remarque augmenta l'hilarité de Sam et l'exaspération de Dean. Celui-ci était offensé que Castiel le voit comme ça ! Il lui expliquait pleins de choses perpétuellement ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il le taquinait souvent à ce propos en fait il l'embêtait toujours. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et se mit à la place de l'ange, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de ne rien connaitre du monde.  
- Je suis désolé, Cas. Je vais essayer d'être plus sympa.  
- Merci Dean, c'est gentil à toi...Je vais vous montrer la chambre d'amis.

Ils traversèrent une partie de la maison et Castiel leur présenta les différentes pièces. Il leur raconta également l'histoire de Taylor : ses parents étaient décédés depuis 5 ans, à cause d'un accident de voiture et depuis, elle vivait avec sa sœur Erin. Celle-ci était avocat pour un cabinet renommé et de ce fait, elles étaient assez à l'aise financièrement. Elles avaient hérité de la maison familiale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Taylor était en terminal d'un lycée prestigieux et avait envoyé sa candidature pour plusieurs grandes universités. Castiel ne savait pas de quoi il devait les protéger : aucun démon dans le coin ni de maléfice jeté sur l'adolescente, ni sur sa sœur, et Taylor ne semblait pas avoir de don particulier qui pourrait intéresser des démons. Mais Dieu tenait à elle et même s'il ne comprenait pas , il comptait suivre ses ordres.  
Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'amis, composée d'un lit double et bien meublé. C'était beaucoup plus classe et propre que les motels dont les frères avaient l'habitude. Castiel les laissa s'installer et partit les attendre au salon. En quelques minutes, ils avaient rangé leurs affaires et Dean s'apprêta à passer la porte quand Sam le retint par le bras.  
- Attends, Dean…Je voudrais te parler.  
- Je sais que j'aurai du te demander ton avis avant qu'on vienne ici mais…  
-Ce n'est pas ça….Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Castiel ?  
- Quoi « qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Castiel » ?  
- Tu rigoles ? Dean ! Regarde un peu comment tu te comportes !  
- Je me comportes normalement !  
- Non, pas du tout ! Il se passe un truc entre Cas' et toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais…  
- Il se passe rien du tout, ok ? Juste que lui et moi, on a traversé pas mal de galères au Purgatoire, je l'ai cru mort et maintenant, je suis heureux de le revoir !  
Sam ne répondit rien. Dean poursuivit :  
- Tu la trouves comment Taylor ?  
- Trop jeune pour toi.  
- Sam, je suis sérieux.  
- Elle a l'air cool …Mais t'inquiète, tu resteras le chouchou de Cas'.  
- Bitch.  
- Jerk.

Ils descendirent et trouvèrent l'ange et Taylor en pleine partie de PlayStation ils faisaient une course de voiture et Castiel était très concentré. Dean s'installa silencieusement à coté de lui et l'observa : ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas l'écran et ils brillaient d'une lueur enfantine, ses lèvres bougeaient délicatement en fonction des animations du jeux et elles s'étiraient parfois en un mince sourire. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et détendu. Il ressentit une pointe d'amertume : jamais il n'avaient partagé un moment comme celui là.  
- Wouaw ! Cas' ! Tu es loin devant ! S'écria Sam qui observait l'écran.  
- Castiel est super fort aux jeux de voitures ! Répondit Taylor. Erin voudrait lui apprendre à conduire pour de vrai.  
La pointe d'amertume de Dean se transforma en jalousie.  
- Non, déclara seulement Castiel.  
- Tu ne veux pas conduire ? Lui demanda Sam. Je pense que tu serais doué . Et tu as l'air d'aimer ça.  
- Je veux conduire mais…J'aimerai que ce soit Dean qui m'apprenne.  
L'ange leva les yeux vers le chasseur, ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient une innocente impatience. Dean lui sourit.  
- Pas de problème, Cas ! Du moment que ce n'est pas avec mon bébé.  
Castiel lui sourit à son tour et reprit sa partie de jeux vidéo. A vrai dire, ça n'aurait pas dérangé Dean que Castiel apprenne à conduire avec l'Impala, il se promit de lui faire essayer sa voiture le plus vite possible.

Sam et Dean trainèrent dans la maison et firent un tour dans le quartier pour prendre leurs marques. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser la même couverture que Castiel : se faire passer pour les cousins d'Erin et Taylor. C'était bientôt les 18 ans de cette dernière et l'arrivée de 3 cousins ne paraitrait donc pas suspect pour le voisinage.  
Ils revinrent vers 19h00 et Erin préparait le repas, Sam proposa son aide et elle accepta avec joie. Dean décida tout simplement d'ignorer la jeune femme, il ne savait vraiment pas la voir en peinture et même s'il devait faire des efforts, il essaierait de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle. L'attitude qu'elle avait avec Castel l'énervait au plus haut point cette façon de lui parler et de toujours le toucher était fatigante.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés pour manger. Même s'il ne touchait pas à la nourriture, Castiel était là également. Erin lui racontait sa journée en long et en large et il semblait passionné par les histoires d'avocats cupides et de couples au bord du divorce. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur son assiette dont le contenu était délicieux. Au moins elle savait bien cuisiné…  
Quand les plats furent vides, l'ange expliqua ce qui allait se passer durant les prochains jours.  
- Tout à l'heure, je pars au Paradis,.J'espère être vite reçu par mon Père. Il m'expliquera que faire. Ensuite, je reviendrai ici avant de m'éloigner pour détruire le livre. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer.  
- Je t'aiderai, lui dit l'aîné des Winchester.  
- Dean…  
- Cas',il n'y a pas à discuter ! Ce livre appartenait à Bobby et c'est de notre devoir de t'aider ! Sam restera ici et je viendrai avec toi !  
- Dean, je ne peux pas accepter ton aide. Ce sera très dangereux.  
- Putain, Cas' ! Comme si ma vie n'a jamais été dangereuse !  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, Dean était déterminé à ne pas laisser l'ange courir un risque, encore inconnu, seul.  
- Très bien, Dean.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel était prêt à partir. Il dit au revoir rapidement à Taylor mais Erin vint se blottir dans ses bras. A la stupéfaction des Winchester, l'ange la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Reviens moi vite, lui dit elle.  
- Je serai là dans 2 ou 3 jours. Sam et Dean sont là en cas de problème.  
Il s'éloigna d'elle. D'un mouvement de la tête, il salua les deux chasseurs et il disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici déjà une suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir votre opinion ! (Je vis dans un éternel doute alors j'aime bien recevoir l'avis des gens ^^)**

******Elena**** : Non,pas d'aurevoir spécial pour Dean ! :p**

La cohabitation entre les Brakster et les Winchester se passa plutôt bien Sam était la plupart de son temps avec Erin, ce qui arrangeait Dean. Taylor était une jeune fille très sympathique et même si elle était un peu perdue par tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle restait calme. Il la conduisait chaque jour, avec la voiture d'Erin, à l'école et ils parlaient de tout et de rien sur le trajet.  
Le mercredi, elle lui annonça que son anniversaire était déjà ce vendredi. Ils en discutèrent un peu et Dean fut triste d'apprendre qu'elle n'organisait pas de fête car Castiel trouvait ça trop dangereux.  
- Mais Cas' ne connait rien aux fêtes ! Invite tes amis, Taylor ! Je m'occupe de tout !  
- Vraiment ? Oh, Dean ! C'est génial !  
- On demandera à Sam et ta sœur de préparer la bouffe et les boissons et je m'occupe de la sécurité.  
- Merciiii ! Mais tu sais qu'aucune de mes amies est majeure ?  
- Quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est ce salopard d'emplumé qui…  
Taylor éclata de rire.  
- Non, c'est ton cher petit frère qui a balancé. Castiel n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose de négatif sur toi.  
- Je le déteste ce Sammy…Mais elles ont des grandes sœurs, non ? Ajouta t il pleins d'espoirs.

Dean passa les deux jours suivants à sécuriser la maison pendant que Sam et Erin s'occupaient de la réception proprement dite. Il pensait souvent à Castiel et il avait espéré qu'organiser cet anniversaire lui permettrait d'oublier l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son ami mais cela ne changea rien.  
Le vendredi soir arriva bien vite et effectivement, les amis de Taylor avaient des sœurs et parfois même des mères, assez jeunes, qui étaient divorcées. Apparemment, c'était la tradition que les adultes restent un peu aux fêtes d'anniversaire des adolescents et Dean se retrouva bien vite avec la magnifique sœur de la meilleure amie de Taylor. Elle le draguait ouvertement et il était entré dans son petit jeux.  
Elle lui dit qu'elle aimerait qu'ils passent du temps seul à seul et il pensa à Castiel qui le saluait avant de partir au Paradis.  
Il lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le regard bleu pénétrant de Castiel lui apparut.  
Elle frôla, de sa main, sa cuisse et il vit le sourire de Castiel.  
Il l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou et il se souvint de l'étreinte que Castiel lui avait donné à son retour du Purgatoire.  
Soudain, un bruit de vaisselle brisé se fit entendre près de la cuisine et il laissa la jeune femme pour s'y précipiter. Sam avait fait tomber quelques bouteilles, vides.  
- Tu m'aides ? Lui demanda ce dernier.  
Ils ramassèrent en silence et quand Dean vit que personne ne les écoutait, il demanda des explications à son frère.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu te fasses la sœur d'une amie de Taylor. Ca va t'apporter des ennuis et Castiel n'apprécierait vraiment pas du tout !  
Décidemment, se dit Dean, son ange préféré lui gâchait vraiment sa soirée… Mais l'anniversaire fut une réussite et vers 2h00 du matin, ils allèrent tous se coucher, ravis d'avoir passé une si bonne soirée.

Le sommeil de Dean était agité et très léger. Soudain, il entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Sam ne s'était pas réveillé et il le laissa dormir. Le chasseur prit le couteau de Ruby, au cas où… Arrivé au salon, toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Il serra un peu plus le couteau mais se retrouva devant Castiel, qui semblait un peu fatigué.  
- Cas' ? Tu es revenu ?  
- Bonjour Dean. Oui, je suis revenu.  
L'ange s'affala sur le sofa, il y fut vite rejoint par Dean. Le canapé était vraiment petit leurs corps étaient trop proches. Leurs cuisses étaient l'une contre l'autre et il ne pouvait pas bouger sans toucher Castiel. Dean devint soudainement mal à l'aise.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Dean ? Tu n'es pas bien ?  
- Si, si…C'est juste … Tu as rencontré Dieu ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Je lui ai confié le livre, il va s'en occuper.  
- Ok, super !  
Le chasseur était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il voulut se lever quand Castiel le retint par l'épaule. Sa main ne voulait plus quitter l'épaule du chasseur.  
- Dean…  
Dean plongea ses yeux dans celui de l'ange…Et il s'y noya.  
-Putain, Cas' ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai envie de…  
- De quoi as-tu envie, Dean ?  
Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. La main de Castiel serra un peu plus son épaule.  
- De ça.  
Et Dean se pencha légèrement vers lui leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Les lèvres de l'ange étaient douces et Dean s'amusa à les mordiller doucement. La bouche de Castiel s'ouvrit timidement et le chasseur y passa sa langue qui rencontra celle de son compagnon. Dean serra Castiel contre lui. Il commença à embrasser l'ange dans le cou et celui ci gémit de plaisir.  
- Oh Dean, j'ai envie de toi…  
Le chasseur se mit à califourchon sur son compagnon, ses baisers descendaient et il lui enleva le t-shirt qui le gênait dans sa progression. Il embrassa chaque partie de peau..  
- Oh oui, Dean. Continue !  
Fébrilement, il enleva la ceinture de l'ange, dé zippa sa tirette.  
- Dean ! Prends moi Dean ! Je te veux !

Et soudain, Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et son entre jambe lui faisait mal…Et pour cause il avait une immense érection. Il se leva, décidé à prendre une douche bien froide pour se calmer.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur un homme. Et de plus, cet homme était Castiel. Castiel, son ami. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire : les lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes, les gémissements…Et il sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire mais la douche froide n'allait pas suffire en fin de compte.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se recoucha et se promit de repenser à tout ça sérieusement…Mais penser à quoi ? Au fait qu'il fantasmait sur Castiel ? Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas nouveau mais que pouvait il faire ? Peut être devenait il gay ? A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas attiré. Cas' était le seul homme, à part Sam, avec qui il était en contact alors s'il devenait homo' il allait forcément transposer ses fantasmes sur lui. L'ange l'avait sauvé la vie plusieurs dizaines de fois aussi et Dean était sûr que même un psychanalyste de seconde zone pourrait relier tout ces faits entre eux. Il pensa à plusieurs raisons de son rêve mais aucune ne supposait que Castiel en était le vrai centre.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla tard et quand il descendit, les trois autres prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Il se servit un café bien fort pendant qu'Erin parlait…encore…et encore. Décidemment, elle n'arrêtait jamais même quand Castiel était absent. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait de bonnes crêpes, que le chasseur engloutissait une par une à une vitesse incroyable.  
Soudain, il sentit un courant d'air derrière lui et…  
- Castiel ! S'écria Erin.  
Effectivement, celui-ci venait d'apparaître d'un battement d'aile et se tenait à présent près de Taylor.  
L'aînée de Brakster se leva et se précipita dans ses bras.  
- Bonjour, répondit il simplement.  
L'ange ne la repoussa pas mais ne répondit pas non plus à son étreinte. Après quelques secondes, Castiel dégagea lentement Erin et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'expliquer. Il regardait Dean, uniquement Dean.  
- Mon père ne connait qu' une seule façon détruire le livre: une nuit de pleine lune, il faut le plonger dans la lave qui vient des entrailles de la terre. Il faut aller récupérer cette lave et ensuite réaliser le sortilège dans le désert.  
Il s'approcha de son ami.  
- Quelques anges m'aideront, Dean .Je refuse que tu prennes le risque de m'accompagner.  
L'ange baissa les yeux.  
- Cas' ! J'ai dit que je…  
- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, Dean. C'est trop…  
- Ne dis pas « dangereux » !  
-Dean…  
-Réponds juste à ma question, Cas': si je viens, auras tu plus de chance de récupérer cette lave et de t'en sortir vivant ?  
- Oui.  
Castiel ferma les yeux quelques secondes, dépité. Il avait tellement eu envie de mentir.  
- Alors, je viens !  
Il y eut un silence.  
- Nous devons aller dans les profondeurs de l'enfer .  
Tout les souvenirs de l'enfer refirent surface dans le cœur de Dean Winchester ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa respiration devint difficile. Il sentit une larme coulée le long de ses joues.  
- Quand partons nous ? Demanda t il simplement.  
- Demain soir.  
Dans un peu plus de 24h00,Dean retournerait en enfer. L'enfer, cet endroit indescriptible qui emplissait encore ses cauchemars. L'enfer où il avait vu tant d'atrocités et où il en avait commises autant.  
Mais pour Castiel, il était prêt à y retourner.  
Pour Castiel, il irait sans hésiter.  
Pour Castiel, il s'y rendrait plusieurs fois s'il le fallait.  
Pour Castiel, il ferait tout.  
Pour Castiel, il donnerait sa vie.  
Car il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir =)**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai pas mal d'avance donc j'en profite pour poster assez rapidement ! Je fais juste parfois quelques petites adaptations en fonction de vos remarques =)**

**Je suis d'ailleurs très contente d'avoir de plus en plus d'avis qui sont positifs d'ailleurs =) Par contre, personne n'aime Erin ! La pauvre…**

Deux heures plus tard, Dean était couché sur un transat de la terrasse, une bouteille de bière à la main. C'était sa 3é d'affilée et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et se saouler était le moyen qu'il utilisait le plus souvent pour se calmer. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa mission qui le mènerait en enfer ou ses sentiments envers Castiel qui lui faisait peur…Il avala une gorgée de bière et se dit que c'était sûrement les deux.

Il avait été aveugle car il avait maintenant compris qu'il aimait Castiel depuis longtemps. Peut être depuis le jour où l'ange l'avait sauvé de l'enfer. Leur relation avait été conflictuelle au début mais dès ce moment, Dean avait eu besoin de Castiel. Pas besoin pour réaliser des plans ou les aider, non un besoin vital de l'avoir à ses cotés. Et c'est maintenant, quand une femme faisait du rentre dedans perpétuel à l'ange qu'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments.  
Et voilà que maintenant, alors qu'il avait besoin de se poser et de réfléchir, il devait faire un petit city trip en enfer. L'enfer …Dean en tremblait rien que d'y penser mais il devait prendre sur lui. Cette mission était importante et si ça tournait mal…Sam était à l'abri, au moins et il aurait peut être la chance de mourir dans les bras de Castiel.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, il se retourna et vit son petit frère.  
- Hey Sammy !  
- Dean, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
- Oui, moi aussi…Je sais ce que tu veux me dire mais j'irai avec Castiel quoi qu'il arrive. Il m'a dit que Dieu enverra quelqu'un t'aider pour la protection de Taylor, même si à mon avis tu n'as besoin de personne.  
- Je m'en fous de Taylor et de qui Dieu pourrait nous envoyer. Je m'inquiète pour toi. je veux pas que tu prennes des risques stupides.  
- Je sais…Mais écoute ce que je vais te dire. C'est pas facile.  
Le cadet des Winchester s'installa près de son frère qui le regarda dans les yeux. Dean détestait parler de ses sentiments mais pour une fois, il voulait ouvrir son cœur.  
- Je ne peux pas laisser Castiel aller sans moi en enfer. Parce que je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de lui et pas question que je l'abandonne. Jamais.  
-Wouaw…Je…J'aimerai dire que ça me surprend mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Vous avez toujours partagé un lien particulier, ça devait arriver.  
- Wé…Enfin, Cas' en sait rien.  
Et si Castiel le rejetait ? Se mit à douter Dean. Que feraient-ils ? Il ne voulait pas que l'ange l'abandonne, mais face à ces sentiments, comment réagirait-il ?  
- Vas y doucement avec lui. Les sentiments humains lui sont un peu…étrangers.  
-Wé…  
- Il t'aime, Dean. J'en suis certain. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Sam lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et fit mine de s'en aller quand Dean le retint par la main.  
- Merci Sam.  
- Merci pour ?  
- Pour accepter ça.  
- Je veux que tu sois heureux, Dean. Et avec Castiel, je sais que tu le seras. Mais tâchez de revenir tout deux entiers.  
- On fera de notre mieux…Tiens, prends une bière.  
Dean lui tendit la boisson et Sam s'installa confortablement à coté de lui. Ils parlèrent peu mais profitèrent de ce moment, rien que tout les deux.

Sam avait promis de faire les courses et de préparer le repas, il quitta donc Dean vers 12h00. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère voulait faire la cuisine, les bons petits plats étaient la seule chose qu'il aimait chez Erin… Il resta encore quelques minutes au soleil puis décida de rejoindre Castiel, qui devait sûrement être au salon. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec lui, juste profiter du calme relatif de cette demeure.  
Castiel se trouvait effectivement au salon mais il n'était pas seul : Erin était près de lui. Trop près au goût de Dean. Il n'osa pas entrer dans la pièce et resta sur le pas de la porte, les espionnant.  
- Je t'aime beaucoup, Castiel. dit la jeune femme en lui prenant sa main.  
- Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Erin.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux et Erin embrassa les lèvres de l'ange. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser tout en l'enlaçant.  
Dean ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit mais en ayant le cœur brisé. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vu. Il monta dans sa chambre et fut soudain pris d'une pulsion de rage.

Il voulait tout détruire : Il jeta une petite lampe dans le miroir, frappa de toutes ses forces sur la garde robe dont les portes se cassèrent, il commençait à renverser les tiroirs quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir: Taylor.  
- Dean…Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Oh oui, très bien ! Super bien ! Répondit il rageusement.  
Elle alla vers lui et lui prit simplement la main. Et tout changea en Dean il ne voulait plus faire de mal à un seul meuble, ni à personne. Il voulait juste se poser et réfléchir à la situation. Il s'installa sur le lit, encore entier.  
- Il ne l'aime pas. C'est juste qu'elle est toujours gentille avec lui, elle lui donne l'impression d'être important.  
- Il l'est.  
- Dis le lui.  
Il ressentit comme une chaleur au cœur et se décida de faire ce qu'elle disait. Parler à Castiel et lui exposer ses sentiments était la meilleure solution. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et allait franchir le seuil quand il l'arrêta.  
- Comment t'as fait ?  
- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?  
- J'étais super énervé, je voulais tout détruire et…  
- Je ne sais pas, ça arrive souvent.  
Elle haussa les épaules et sortit.

A table, il n'y avait que le bruit des couverts. Erin passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil à Castiel qui l'ignorait. Celui-ci dévisageait Dean qui n'avait jamais été aussi concentré par le contenu de son assiette. Seuls Sam et Taylor étaient enclins à parler mais l'ambiance générale les contint dans le silence.  
Soudain, l'aîné des Winchester releva la tête et s'adressa à Taylor :  
- Tu sais faire quoi d'autre à part calmer les gens ?  
- Rien. Et je n'y arrive pas toujours.  
-Mais ça a marché tout à l'heure. C'est une sorte de super pouvoir !  
- Ce n'est pas un super pouvoir, Dean. expliqua Castiel. Certains humains ont une empathie très développée qui permet de…  
- Mais j'arrive à…  
- Je sais ce que tu arrives à faire, Taylor. Tu utilises cette capacité plus souvent que tu ne le penses mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.  
- C'est une sorte de super pouvoir, répéta Dean.  
- Non, Dean. Ce n'est pas….  
Soudain, un accès de colère s'empara du chasseur. Taylor avait le regard posé sur lui, elle était concentrée et il se doutait qu'elle utilisait ses facultés mais cette fois ci, ça ne marcherait pas… Toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers Castiel devait sortir, mais cette colère était un signe de détresse.  
- Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être un super pouvoir ? Y'a que les anges qui peuvent en avoir, c'est ça ? Elle a un don et tu te bornes à…  
- Ce n'est pas un don à proprement parler….  
- Putain Cas' !Tu comprends rien ! T'aurais mieux fait de t'envoyer en l'air tout à l'heure, ça t'aurait peut être enlevé le balai que t'as dans le cul !  
Taper où ça fait mal. Dean voulait voir Castiel souffrir comme il avait souffert un peu plus tôt. Lui faire le plus de mal possible, comme si ça allait calmer sa propre douleur.  
Les yeux de l'ange étaient remplis d'incompréhension. Il pencha légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils.  
- Dean…Que se passe t il ?  
- Tu me fais chier, Castiel, voilà ce qui se passe! Tu peux pas être normal pendant 5 minutes et arrêter de te comporter comme un putain d'ange du Seigneur de mes deux ?!  
Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de lui balancer tout ça, tout ce qu'il savait qui lui ferait mal. C'était une rage aveugle et incontrôlable.  
- Dean, je ne comprends pas le problème. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Le problème, c'est toi ! Si j'avais su que j'allais me coltiner un emplumé comme toi, je serai resté en enfer !  
Et voilà le coup de grâce ! Il était fier et en même temps dégouté de lui… Quand il quitta la pièce, il n'osa pas un regard à l'angequ'il aimait.

- T'es un crétin, Dean ! Lui dit Sam environ une demie heure plus tard.  
Sam lui était tombé dessus quand Dean avait voulu quitter la maison et ils étaient à présent dans le couloir, à quelques pas de la porte. Le cadet n'arrêtait pas de crier sur son frère depuis au moins quinze minutes.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, sérieusement ? T'aimes tout gâcher ? Continua t il.  
Dean n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été trop loin à la seconde où ils avaient prononcé les insultes envers Castiel.  
- Où est Cas' ? Fut sa première parole.  
- Avec Taylor ! Ne t'en approches pas, Dean ! Laisse le ! Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal !  
Dean était au bord des larmes.  
- Je me suis comporté comme un crétin…  
- Ohoho ! Comme c'est surprenant venant de toi, Winchester ! Intervint une voix pas tout à fait inconnue. Et je suppose que ça concerne mon petit frère adoré…Qui d'autre pourrait briser ton petit cœur de pierre ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tous =)  
Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira )**

**Elena**** : Oui, j'aime faire du suspense…Je suis cruelle :p**

Les deux frères se tournèrent instantanément et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il était bien là, vivant et en pleine forme :  
- Gab' ! S'exclama Sam.  
- D'habitude, c'est plutôt : Gabriel, archange et messager du Seigneur Dieu tout puissant. Mais si tu y tiens, mon grand, pour toi ce sera Gab'.  
Il s'approcha de Dean et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Pour toi, ça reste Gabriel….Où est mon frère ?  
Ayant entendu la voix de l'archange, Castiel arriva et salua Gabriel d'un signe de tête. Derrière lui, se trouvait Taylor. Gabriel s'approcha d'elle et mit un genoux à terre.  
- C'est un très grand honneur pour moi, modeste archange, de vous rencontrer. Dites moi ce que vous désirez et je serai votre serviteur.  
Castiel le regarda et souffla.  
- Tu en fais encore trop, Gabriel. Laisse cette jeune f…  
- J'en fais trop ? Castiel ! Sais tu qui elle est ? As-tu vraiment perdu toutes tes connaissances célestes ?

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre. L'archange se releva et ils entendirent distinctement un « honte à toi » adressé à Castiel. Il se tourna vers Taylor, avec le plus grand respect et calme.  
- Pour éclairer mon frère inculte, pourriez vous lui dire votre nom de famille, s'il vous plait ?  
- Braskster.  
Il se tourna vers Castiel qui haussa les épaules.  
- Sauf votre respect, quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Je viens d'avoir 18 ans.  
- Parfait ! Donc votre petit ami actuel est votre futur mari…Quel est son nom de famille ?  
- Euh…Pond.  
Gabriel se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel qui écarquilla les yeux et qui poussa un petit « Oh »  
- Il a compris ! Alléluia ! Que l'orchestre céleste chante ses louanges à travers les cieux et que son nom résonne jusqu'aux cœurs des Hommes.  
Castiel se tourna vers Taylor et lui prit les mains.  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait, Taylor. Je te présente mes excuses et espère mériter ton pardon.  
- Mais tu m'as toujours bien traité…  
- Je ne t'ai pas traité comme le mérite une future sainte. Tu feras de grandes choses qui…  
-Chut, chut, chut Castiel ! L'interrompit Gabriel. Tu ne vas quand même pas la spoiler sur sa propre vie ?  
- Désolé… C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je rencontre une Sainte durant sa vie terrestre.  
- Oui, ça fait toujours un choc…. Je me souviens quand Jeanne d'Arc et moi…Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, papa a donné des ordres : Tu t'en vas dès à présent avec ton idiot de Winchester.  
- Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Se défendit Dean.  
- Vous partez…Maintenant !

Une lueur aveuglante. Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel où la décoration était luxueuse mais intimiste. Le chasseur se tourna vers son ami, de l'autre coté de la pièce, mais celui-ci ignora son regard.  
-Cas'…  
- Nous sommes à 4km de Washington. C'est le meilleur endroit pour ouvrir un accès vers l'enfer. Je dois encore travailler quelques formules mais je serai prêt pour demain soir. Tu peux te reposer en attendant.  
Il avait débité son explication à une vitesse incroyable, en faisant en sorte de tourner le dos à Dean. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation, il savait que c'était de sa faute mais voir l'ange à ce point distant lui faisait trop mal. Il prit la parole, sa voix tremblait.  
- Castiel…Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait.  
Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers lui ses yeux étaient terrifiants, remplis de colère. Grâce à la téléportation, il s'approcha de Dean, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
- Mais tu l'as fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu me détestais à ce point.  
- Qu…Quoi ? Putain, Cas' ! Je te déteste pas !  
- Après demain soir, je sors de ta vie. Si tu ne voulais plus de moi, tu aurais pu me le dire simplement…Il y a longtemps.  
- Non ! Cas' ! S'il te plait ! Je ne pense pas… ce que j'ai dit…je ne veux pas que…Tu…Je …On est…  
Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer alors il prit Castiel dans ses bras, s'attendant à ce qu'il le repousse mais il n'en fit rien.  
- Reste Cas'…Reste…Je te déteste pas….Putain, c'est tout l'inverse. Tout l'inverse. Lui dit il en le serrant de plus en plus fort.  
Il s'accrocha à Castiel comme à une bouée. Au début, l'ange restait de marbre mais il se mit à le bercer doucement.  
- Calme toi, Dean. Tout va bien. Je resterai avec toi.  
Le chasseur s'apaisa un peu mais resta dans les bras de Castiel. Il voulait s'y blottir toute sa vie, il était tellement bien. Castiel s'était mis à caresser son dos, ses gestes étaient si bons et sensuels. Dean en voulait plus.

Il embrassa timidement le cou de l'ange, celui-ci ne réagit pas et le jeune homme recommença en remontant vers le visage de son compagnon. Une fois…Deux fois…Trois fois…Les caresses de Castiel cessèrent mais Dean continua …. Juste encore une fois…Encore…  
- Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
L'ange le repoussa mais ils étaient toujours très proches.  
- Je te prouve que je ne te déteste pas…C'est tout l'inverse, Cas'.  
Il lui caressa le visage, tendrement. Sa main passa sur son front, frôla ses yeux, s'attarda sur ses joues si douces et redessina, encore et encore, le contour de ses lèvres.  
- Dean…Murmura Castiel d'une voix emplie de désirs.  
Alors Dean se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. C'était si simple en fait. Leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre, légèrement entrouvertes. Puis il sentit la langue de Castiel qui cherchait la sienne. Elles se rencontrèrent et ce fut électrisant…excitant. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait autant donné envie d'en avoir d'autres.  
- Je suis tien, Dean. Pour toujours.  
Ces quelques mots, simples, étaient la plus belle déclaration que Dean n'ait jamais entendu. Même les films romantiques dégoulinants de guimauve ne pouvaient rivalisé avec ça. Il ne pouvait répondre qu'une seule petite phrase mais qui donnait les clés de son cœur.  
- Je t'aime, Cas'.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois =)**_

**Bon, cette suite contient un grand moment « hot » mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, j'ai mis des** «**! » pour signaler le début et la fin de cette contre, c'est la 1ére fois que j'écris ce genre de chose et je ne pense pas être très douée pour ça donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en détails et ce que je pourrai changer ! C'est grâce à vos avis que je pourrai m'améliorer =)**

**Bonne lecture quand même =)**

* * *

Ils passèrent l'après-midi et une grande partie de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le sofa. Ils restaient souvent en silence mais parfois l'un d'eux voulait faire une remarque, éclaircir un point comme « Ce que je t'ai dit était juste pour te blesser, je ne pensais rien de tout ça » ou «Erin n'est rien pour moi, Dean. Je me suis laissé aller à trop de luxure. ». Ils ne posaient pas de questions, ne critiquaient pas de décisions passées. Ils s'embrassaient aussi parfois, se caressaient doucement. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre autrement.  
Bien sur, Dean pensait au sexe. Le sexe avec Castiel, il en était sûr, serait divin. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il ne voulait pas mettre la pression à _**son**_ ange. Et ce fut ce dernier qui en parla pour la première fois.  
- J'aimerai beaucoup que nous fassions l'amour, Dean.  
Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
- Je suis sérieux, continua Castiel.  
- Je sais mais on ne dit pas ça de cette façon.  
- Comment souhaites tu que je le dise alors ?  
Dean lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- Dis le comme tu veux, j'aime bien tes expressions.  
- Faisons l'amour, Dean…S'il te plait.  
L'ange l'embrassa fiévreusement et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon. Celui ci n'avait pas encore réagit que son t-shirt lui avait été enlevé et quand Castiel se mit à l'embrasser partout sur le torse, Dean décida de se laisser faire.

**!**

Castiel caressa ses pectoraux du bout des doigts puis passa sur ses abdominaux, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Dean gémit de plaisir l'ange devint plus téméraire et descendit vers son entrejambe, caressant à présent ses hanches. Il lui enleva son jeans et serra, par-dessus son boxer, son sexe déjà dur.  
Dean avait les joues rouges d'excitation, les yeux mi clos, la tête en arrière…Il respirait à grand peine. Ce que lui faisait Cas' le rendait dingue, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir.  
Castiel enleva le sous vêtement de Dean et se mit à genoux en face de lui, il prit le sexe de son compagnon dans sa main et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Dean gémit de plus en plus fort, il s'accrochait au bord du fauteuil en se mordant la lèvre. Et quand l'ange embrassa son sexe, il devint fou.  
- Oh putain ! CAS' ! C'EST TROP BON ! CAS' !  
Celui-ci prit le sexe de Dean a pleine bouche et le suça lentement. Le chasseur plaça ses jambes autour du cou de l'ange et le resserra. Castiel continua, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge. Dean ne put se retenir et il éjacula dans la bouche de son compagnon. Il voulut s'excuser mais Castiel l'embrassa.  
- J'espère que tu as aimé, Dean.  
- Si j'ai aimé ? Putain, Cas' ! C'était trop bon !  
Castiel lui sourit, fier de lui.  
- J'en suis heureux. J'ai bien aimé ce moment, aussi.  
- Mais maintenant, je m'occupe de toi…  
L'ange redevint soudainement timide. Il fuyait le regard de Dean et s'adressa au plafond quand il lui répondit.  
- Je ne sais pas…Je voulais mais j'ai…peur…  
Dean prit son visage et le tourna vers lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.  
- On prendra le temps qu'il faut, on ira à ton rythme.  
- C'est juste que…  
- Tu me dis « stop »,je ne veux te forcer à rien. Ok ?  
- Ok. Merci.  
Dean l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche au début puis dans le cou. Il lui enleva son t-shirt.  
- Je déteste ce truc, ton imper' me manque.  
- Je peux le mettre si tu veux lui répondit l'ange avec un clin d'œil.  
Dean sourit et lui massa délicatement les épaules puis les bras.  
- Pas d'humour pendant le sexe, Cas'.  
Le jeune Winchester passa beaucoup de temps à caresser son compagnon, qui était à présent couché sous lui, et à l'embrasser tendrement. La respiration de celui-ci devenait de plus en plus saccadée et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se mit à gémir. Dean décida d'accélérer le rythme. Il lui enleva fébrilement le pantalon et le boxer et caressa son sexe qui devint rapidement humide et dur.  
- Oh Dean !  
Celui-ci s'arrêta, il avait peur d'avoir été trop loin, trop vite.  
- Continue, Dean ! Je veux…Je veux te sentir en moi.  
- Je vais peut être te faire mal, je ne sais pas si…  
- Prends moi, Dean !  
La voix de l'ange était emplie d' envies et il n'avait plus rien de timide. C'était un ordre et Dean mourrait d'envie d'obéir.  
Le chasseur, qui avait connu beaucoup de femmes peu farouches, savaient comment s'y prendre mais avait peur de faire mal à son compagnon. Dean écarta les cuisses de Castiel et leurs sexes se frottaient fiévreusement. Il inséra doucement un doigt en lui puis un deuxième et se mit à les bouger. Castiel se cambra et eut un râle de douleur. Mais Dean continua et la douleur fit place au plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant mais son sexe était bien mouillé; il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son ange et y pénétra doucement, quand il fut introduit totalement il s'arrêta.  
Le visage de Castiel était rouge et empli de sueur, ses yeux légèrement brouillés. Sa bouche, dont des sons de plaisirs s'échappaient, était légèrement ouverte. Le jeune Winchester commença un lent mouvement de va et vient .  
- Dean ! OH OUI ! Deaaaan !  
Ses cris rendirent fou le chasseur qui était vraiment très proche du plaisir suprême et il accélérera encore…Encore…Et son ange eut son premier orgasme, suivit par le chasseur.

**!**

Les amants étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Castiel serrait Dean très fort contre lui . Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence.  
- J'ai beaucoup aimé, j'espère que l'on refera bientôt l'amour… As-tu trouvé ça agréable, Dean ?  
- Putain, Cas ! T'es le meilleur coup de toute ma vie ! T'as appris ça ou ?  
- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils traînèrent un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand le téléphone du jeune Winchester sonna. Il se précipita et vit le prénom de son frère.  
- Sam ?  
- Il faut que je parle à Cas'.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Passe moi Castiel !  
- Sam, dis moi…  
- Mets le parlophone où ce que tu veux mais j'ai besoin de Castiel !  
Le cadet des Winchester semblait vraiment à bout de nerf, Dean mit donc le parlophone.  
- Que se passe t il, Sam ? Demanda Castiel.  
- Gabriel est incontrôlable !  
- Met-il la vie de Taylor en danger ?  
- Non, non. Il se comporte avec elle comme si c'était une reine. Mais…Il a organisé une soirée « mousse » dans la maison, c'est le désordre le plus total ! Il y a au moins 100 personnes ici !  
L'ange fronça les sourcils et il se tourna vers Dean.  
- Une soirée « mousse » ?  
- C'est une soirée où on balance de la mousse sur la piste, c'est super fun !  
- Mais la piste ce soir, c'est le salon ! S'énerva Sam. Il a amené de l'alcool ! Ils sont trop jeunes !La police va débarquer ! Gabriel dépasse les bornes ! Il arrête pas de me provoquer, il fait tout pour que je m'énerve !  
- Sammy, calme toi !  
- Je parlais à une fille et il lui a dit que je suis gay et avec lui ! Et il lui a inventé notre vie sexuelle ! EN DETAILS !  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire Gabriel avait vraiment compris comment mettre Sam mal à l'aise. Il regarda sa montre : faire sortir Sam de ses gonds en moins de 8h00 était surement un exploit.  
- Gabriel est un archange et je ne peux pas lui donner des ordres. Expliqua Castiel. Il n'écoute personne, à part notre Père. Je suis désolé Sam. Si Gabriel trouve amusant de t'embêter, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher…  
- Il n'arrêtera jamais…Comprit Sam, dépité.  
- Sauf si t'embêter n'est plus drôle. Fais comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas ! Intervint Dean.  
Il y eut quelques secondes silence, puis Sam répondit.  
- Ca va, vous deux ?  
- Ca va, nous deux…On est…Ensemble. Répondit Dean.  
- Alors maintenant, tu es mon beau frère, Cas' ?  
- Oui et j'en suis très fier, Sam.  
- Ca veut dire que Gabriel est de ta famille. Ajouta Dean en riant.  
- Jerk.  
-Bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Déjà une suite mais j'ai une lectrice assez impatiente et j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir ;) Ce chapitre est assez court en fait,il n'y a pas de raison particulière à ça ^^**

**Elena : Cas' dit les choses comme il les souhaite et c'est ça qui est super avec lui ;) Je suis contente que tu as apprécié mon lemon :) Et oui,Gab' est fou et c'est le pauvre Sammy qui doit en subir les conséquences :s**

* * *

Dean avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Mais ils semblaient sans vie, sans lueur. Il ne bougeait pas, son corps présent dans la pièce mais son esprit était loin. A des kilomètres sous terre. Dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. La main de Castiel serra un peu plus la sienne, dans l'espoir d'une réaction… Il priait de toutes ses forces .

S'infiltrer en enfer avait été plus simple qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, Castiel les avait remplis d'une aura maléfique grâce à un ancien sortilège et tout les démons les ignoraient. Ils avaient du néanmoins en tuer quelques uns pour accéder à la précieuse lave mais sans grande difficulté. Tout cela avait été facile. Peut être trop. Ils baissèrent un peu leur garde.  
Et puis, Dean l'avait vu. Ils avaient presque atteint la sortie quand ils avaient croisé son chemin. Un âme écartelée et devenue folle, comme il y en a beaucoup en enfer. Mais celle-ci était différente car c'était lui qui l'avait torturée. Torturée chaque jour pendant dix ans…Torturée avec plaisir, avec sadisme. Soudain, l'aura du chasseur vacilla et le sortilège disparut il venait de s'effondrer aux pieds d'une dizaine de démons. Ceux ci se tournèrent instantanément vers lui mais Castiel réagit avec une rapidité étonnante il les tua un par un puis se tourna vers son compagnon. Il lui dit de courir vers la sortie mais il était prostré, sans réaction. La souffrance, la peur, la haine venues tout droit de l'enfer…Trop de sentiments négatifs pour le cœur d'un homme.  
Castiel comprit car il avait reconnu cette âme lui aussi : quand il avait sauvé Dean des enfers, il la torturait et jamais il n'avait oublié leurs détresses mais il n'en avait sauvé qu'un.  
Était ce un piège grossier pour que Dean n'ait pas la force de sortir ? Castiel n'en savait rien mais il ne comptait pas partir sans lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le sortit de l'enfer…Pour la deuxième fois.

_-__Dean… Reviens moi._  
Dean entendait un chuchotement indistinct, presque irréel. Une voix… mais il avait du mal à la comprendre. Il replongea en enfer.  
_- __Dean, je t'en supplie…_  
Cette fois, il l'avait entendu plus distinctement. Juste une phrase mais qui lui donna du courage pour affronter la torture qu'il allait subir en enfer.  
_- __Il faut que tu reviennes. Je t'en prie, Dean._  
Cette voix…Dean la connaissait, elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'important. Elle était rassurante, il l'aimait beaucoup et il s'accrocha pour entendre d'autres paroles mais l'enfer le submergea.  
- _Sam a téléphoné, je lui ai dit que tu te reposais quelques jours. Dean, tu ne peux pas le laisser…Tu ne peux pas nous laisser._  
Sam…Ce nom lui disait quelque chose…Il ressentit un pincement au cœur…De l'amour…Sam…Ne pas le laisser, jamais. C'est sa voix qui lui demandait…  
_- __Gabriel m'a dit que seul toi peux te sortir de cet état. Tu peux le faire Dean, je crois en toi__._  
La voix qu'il aimait tant croyait en lui. Alors Dean décida de combattre…  
_-__Dean…_  
La voix. Elle avait juste dit son nom mais en pleurant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Il voulait aller vers elle mais son cœur lui faisait mal. Heureusement, l'enfer disparaissait peu à peu.  
_- Dean, je t'en prie…Ne m'abandonne pas._  
Dean ressentit un contact. Une main douce et délicate prenait la sienne.. Il ne pensait plus à l'enfer, il voulait juste écouter cette voix qui lui parlait parfois et ressentir cette main qui prenait la sienne. Tout était noir autour de lui.  
- _Je t'en prie, Dean. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Reviens moi...  
_Encore la voix, encore la main dans la sienne. Le cœur de Dean fit un bond, il se sentit vivant…Un peu.  
_- Gabriel a ramené l'Impala. Sam et lui l'ont nettoyé et un peu réparé aussi. J'espère que tu pourras voir ça très vite.  
_L'Impala…Sa voiture, son bébé. Il avait promis à Castiel de lui apprendre à conduire. Castiel sa voix, sa main…  
_- Je t'aime, Dean. Je t'aime si fort…_  
Castiel qui pleurait encore. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure. Pas lui.  
_- Dean…Il faut que tu reviennes. Sam commence à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprend pas que tu as besoin autant de temps…_  
Sam…Sam, son petit frère…Il ne peut pas le laisser.  
_- Ne m'abandonne pas, Dean. Je t'en prie. On a le droit d'être heureux, ensemble. Pour toujours._  
Castiel…Castiel, son ange gardien…Il veut aussi être heureux avec lui. Ensemble, pour toujours.  
Heureux…  
Ensemble…  
Pour toujours…


	10. Chapter 10

Dean manquait d'air, il inspira profondément et l'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il cligna des yeux et il s'acclimata vite à son environnement : il était couché sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel que Castiel et lui avaient partagée avant de partir en enfer.  
Il se releva et parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était sale, remplie de bouteilles d'alcool, de reste de nourriture « fast food »,de paquets de cigarettes…  
Et soudain, il le vit. Castiel. Il avait la tête dans les mains, il pleurait. Il émanait de lui un sentiment de désespoir profond qui semblait impossible de guérir. Dean comprit : l'alcool, la nourriture, les cigarettes, …C'était pour combattre sa tristesse.

Il se leva silencieusement, traversa la pièce et prit les mains de Castiel pour les dégager de son visage. Celui-ci sursauta et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ce regard là, Dean ne l'oublierait jamais. Toutes les souffrances du monde y étaient réunies.  
- De…Dean ?  
- Je suis là, Cas'. Heureux ensemble, pour toujours.  
L'ange se jeta dans ses bras, il le serrait de plus en plus fort.  
- Je t'ai cru perdu, Dean. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas…  
- Jamais je ne te laisserai mon ange.  
Il l'embrassa en caressant sa joue. Il sentit la tristesse et le stress de Castiel qui le quittaient peu à peu.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- 6 jours…  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé…  
- Tu as rencontré une âme que tu as torturé. C'est une malédiction très ancienne : Rencontrer une âme que l'on a fait souffrir nous fait plonger dans le pire souvenir de notre vie. Et ton pire souvenir est…  
- l'enfer. Mais tu m'as encore sauvé, c'est toi qui m'as sorti de là.  
- Non, Dean. Tu t'en es sorti seul.  
- Non, non, non ! C'est ta voix ! Ta voix m'a guidé ! Je t'entendais et tu m'as sauvé. Encore.  
Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa passionnément. L'ange le serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos. Ces caresses, Dean en était dingue.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, mais pas trop, l'un de l'autre et le regard de Dean se posa à nouveau dans la pièce. Et plus particulièrement sur la table basse près d'eux, quelque chose avait attiré son regard.  
- C'est…C'est de la coke ?  
- Oui.  
- Quoi ? Merde, Cas !T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?!  
- Je t'aime trop, Dean. Sans toi…Sans toi, je ne pourrai pas vivre…Je…Je ne peux pas expliquer avec les mots ce que je ressens.  
- Cas'…  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
- Ah wé ? Tu crois que c'est du pipo ce que je t'ai dit ? Que je t'ai menti sur mes sentiments ? Bordel, je t'aime à en crever !  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants et Castiel détourna les yeux.  
- Je suis désolé, Dean. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça.  
Dean lui sourit, il comprenait ce que Castiel avait ressenti pendant ces 6 jours et ne cautionnait pas ses réactions il devait encore être sur les nerfs. Il l'embrassa tendrement.  
- Si un jour, je ne suis plus là…  
-Dean !  
- Laisse moi parler ! Si un jour je ne suis plus là, prends moi soin de Sam à ma place.  
Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait sérieusement réfléchir à la question et sa réponse n'en fut que plus sincère.  
- Je le ferai, Dean. Je te le promets.  
- Et plus jamais de coke, ok ?  
- Ok.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour chez les Brakster. Dean avait parfois du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et ses yeux lui faisaient mal mais il allait bien dans l'ensemble.  
Sam les vit le premier et il se précipita vers son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras.  
- Dean ! Je suis si content de te revoir !  
- Moi aussi, Sammy…Alors, t'as réussit à survivre avec ton archange adoré ?  
- Wé mais je sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé…Allez, viens ! Il y a de la tarte aux pommes pour toi.  
- Erin m'a préparé de la tarte ?  
Cette idée lui faisait sourire mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec la tarte.  
- Je l'ai faite avec Gab'. Erin est partie hier en séminaire, elle ne rentre que dans une semaine.  
- Avec Gab', hein ? Un vrai petit couple en fin de compte !  
- La ferme et viens manger !

Les Winchester, les deux anges et Taylor étaient attablés dans la cuisine. Dean entamait sa troisième part de tarte quand il demanda :  
- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec ce putain de bouquin ?  
- Il faut attendre la pleine lune et le plonger dans la lave que nous avons récupérée, lui expliqua Castiel.  
- Ok. Et on doit se rendre dans le désert, c'est ça ?  
- Quand tu dis « on »,tu parles de… ? Lui demanda Gabriel.  
- Bah de Cas',Sam et moi.  
L'archange éclata de rire.  
- C'est non, Winchester. Je m'en occupe. Seul.  
Dean ouvrit la bouche pour discuter mais Castiel lui fit signe de se taire.  
- C'est quand est la pleine lune ? Interrogea Sam.  
- Dans deux semaines. Lui répondit Gabriel. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler mais je serai de retour à temps.

Les Winchester venaient d'inspecter l'Impala et l'aîné devait reconnaitre que Sam et Gabriel avaient fait du bon travail : elle avait été rarement aussi propre, les pneus avaient été changés et le moteur ne faisait plus de bruit inquiétant. Sam lui expliqua que rien n'était du au pouvoir céleste et qu'ils avaient travaillé à la main, Dean en fut encore plus heureux.  
Ils retrouvèrent Castiel au salon, qui était plongé dans la lecture du livre sur les anges. Il semblait préoccupé. Dean prit place à coté de lui, lui prit la main et l'ange enlaça ses doigts autour des siens.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui. Je me demande juste qui a écrit ce livre. Il y a pleins de choses que les humains ne sont pas censés savoir.  
- C'est écrit par qui alors ? Un ange ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Dean….Sam, as-tu trouvé autre chose avec ce livre ?  
Mais Sam les regardait avec un air béat et un sourire stupide, il ne semblait pas les écouter.  
- Sam ? Ca va pas ? Lui demanda son frère.  
- Vous vous tenez la main !C'est trop chouuuu !  
- Oh putain, Sammy ! T'es lourd ! On parle d'un truc sérieux là !  
- Désolée mais c'est vraiment trop…Y'avait juste un rapport de chasse sur un vampire dans les années '80.  
Pendant ce temps, Castiel continuait de parcourir le livre et ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
- Il y a une partie sur…

Mais le livre se referma violemment ,glissa des mains de l'ange et se posa sur la table du salon . Gabriel venait d'apparaître et il semblait furieux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Castiel ?!  
- Ce livre est très important, Gabriel.  
- Notre Père a dit de le détruire, pas de le lire !  
- Gabriel…  
- Non, Castiel ! S'Il voulait que tu connaisses le contenu du livre, Il te l'aurait dit !  
- C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour nous empêcher de le lire ? Intervient Dean.  
- Entre autres...  
- Gab'…  
La voix de Sam était timide mais elle capta toute l'attention de l'archange.  
- Gab',s'il te plait. Continua-t-il .Pourquoi c'est si important ? Dean a déjà risqué sa vie, on a le droit de savoir.  
Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il semblait hésiter à répondre.  
- Parce que ça concerne les anges gardien. Et c'est pas forcément bon à savoir…Surtout si l'ange gardien s'envoi en l'air avec son protégé.  
- Espèce de fils de pute…Dit Dean en s'avançant.  
Mais Castiel le retint par le bras.  
- Si telle est la volonté de notre Père, je ne lirai pas ce livre. Dit ce dernier à son frère.  
- Ni Sam et encore moins ton petit ami ?  
- Très bien, Gabriel.  
- Tu me le promets ?  
- Je te promets que ni les Winchesters ni moi-même ne liront ce livre.  
- Bien ! Je peux retourner à mes occupations alors…Mais je garde un œil sur vous !  
Et il disparut dans un battement d'ailes. A peine était il parti que les Winchester se précipitèrent vers l'ouvrage mais Castiel s'interposa.  
- J'ai promis que nous ne lirions pas le livre.  
- Mais Cas' ! Protesta Dean. Depuis quand on écoute Gabriel ?!  
- Depuis toujours, c'est un archange. Aucun de nous trois ne peut lire ce livre et il a bien précisé qu'il nous surveillait.  
Il regarda les Winchester l'un après l'autre, comme s'il attendait une réaction de leur part.  
- Aucun de nous TROIS. Ajouta-t-il  
Il les observa encore, tour à tour.  
- TAYLOR ! S'écria Sam. Taylor fait du latin à l'école ! Elle pourrait nous lire.  
Castiel sourit, heureux que le jeune Winchester ait compris.  
- Et Gabriel ne peut pas la surveiller, les futurs saints ont un statut spécial que même les archanges ne peuvent outre passer ! Leur expliqua-t-il.  
- Génial ! S'exclama Dean. Et elle est où Mlle La Future Sainte ?  
Comme si elle les avait entendu, Taylor entra dans la pièce et fit mine de s'installer devant la télévision.  
- Non, non, non ! T'as du boulot ! Lui dit Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel et lui dans l'Impala, depuis une heure sur une route déserte Sam les attendant pour terminer la tarte aux pommes : Le bonheur selon Dean Winchester.  
- Ok, Cas'. Je te montre encore une fois et demain, tu essayeras tout seul.  
- Ca fait 6 fois que tu me montres comment fonctionne ta voiture, Dean. J'ai déjà compris après la première fois.  
- Mais c'est super important ! Faut pas que tu te trompes !  
Dean entama le dernier virage avant la maison des Brakster quand Castiel blêmit. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de la bâtisse.  
- Dean ! Arrête toi !  
Le chasseur freina d'un coup sec et se tourna vers son compagnon qui descendait déjà de la voiture.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Lui demanda Dean en le suivant.  
- Je ne peux plus entrer. Il y a des signes anti anges gravés. Ils sont invisibles mais je les sens.

Le jeune Winchester se précipita dans la maison et la trouva sans dessus dessous à quelques pas de l'entrée, Sam était étendu par terre, inconscient.  
- Sam ! Sam ! Ca va ?  
Le cadet reprit un peu ses esprits et se mit en position assise. Il avait la lèvre fendue mais pas de grosse blessure.  
- Et Taylor ?  
- Salle de bain.  
Dean se précipita dans la pièce, qui était recouverte de sel. La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans la baignoire, une bouteille d'eau bénite et un pieux dans la main.  
- Tout va bien, lui dit le chasseur. Ils sont partis.  
- J'ai eu tellement peur…Sam m'a dit de me cacher ici.  
- Avec un pieux ?  
- Non. Mais Buffy en a toujours un alors je me suis dit que…  
Sam n'étant plus où il l'avait trouvé, Dean sortit en compagnie de Taylor. Son frère était avec Castiel, près de la voiture.  
- Ils sont arrivés à peine une demie heure après votre départ. Expliquait Sam. Ils étaient huit, deux sont restés dehors et les autres se sont précipités vers nous. Ils ont utilisé de la magie, je n'ai jamais vu des démons comme ça. J'ai juste eu le temps de mettre Taylor à l'abri.  
- Ils voulaient me tuer ? Demanda celle-ci.  
- Non. Ils ont volé le livre. Je suis désolé Castiel, je n'ai rien pu faire.  
- Ne t'excuse pas, Sam. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais…  
- Quoi ? Déconne pas, Cas' ! L'interrompit Dean. Ces enfoirés savaient ce qu'ils faisaient ! Ils t'auraient combattu si tu avais été là !  
- Et j'aurai peut être gagné. Ce livre est très important et il est entre les mains des démons à cause de ma négligence.  
- Tu n'y es pour…  
- Ca suffit, Dean ! Tais toi !  
Dur et cassant : jamais il n'avait parlé à Dean sur ce ton et celui-ci se sentit blessé. L'ange leur tourna le dos et fit quelques pas. Le jeune homme le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule et ils restèrent cote à cote quelques instants.

- Tu ne comprends pas, n'est ce pas, Dean ?  
- On a merdé, ok. Mais Taylor est vivante et on trouvera un moyen de récupérer ce livre. Si on rate la pleine lune, on attendra la prochaine.  
- J'ai faillit à ma mission. Dieu avait confiance en moi.  
- On va tout arranger, fais moi confiance.  
L'ange soupira et regarda le ciel.  
- Repeignez la façade, c'est là que sont gravés les signes anti anges.  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Je reviens très vite, Dean.  
Il s'éloigna, prêt à disparaitre. Mais le chasseur sentait que quelque chose de grave se passait, Castiel avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.  
-Cas' ?  
Celui-ci se retourna.  
- Heureux . toujours. Continua Dean.  
L'ange le regarda avec un sourire triste avant de disparaitre.

Les Winchester et Taylor remirent la maison en ordre et s'installèrent au salon la jeune fille leur expliquait la traduction, hélas partielle, du livre.  
- Le lien entre l'ange gardien et son protégé est immuable. Plus la relation entre eux est forte, moins il est possible de les séparer. Même dans la mort, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce passage.  
- Même dans la mort ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sam.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu du mal avec ce passage et après les…Démons sont venus.  
« Même dans la mort »…Cela résonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Dean. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait signifier.  
- Ok. Bon, la priorité actuelle est de retrouver ces démons et de les tuer. Déclara Dean. Sam, tu t'occupes des recherches ? Je repeins cette fichue façade et Taylor…Tu…euh…Tu tailles les pieux !

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean passait quelques coups de téléphone. Par chance, un groupe de chasseurs avaient rencontrés ces démons environ une heure après que ceux-ci eurent attaqués Sam et Taylor. Les chasseurs avaient préférés fuir, voyant que les démons étaient supérieurs en nombre et en puissance, mais ils connaissaient leur cachette. Le jeune homme leur demanda de les surveiller à distance et de les prévenir si les démons bougeaient, le temps qu'ils trouvent comment les battre.  
Un long et fastidieux travail attendaient les Winchester : Trouver qui étaient exactement ces démons aux pouvoirs magiques et comment les combattre.

Une semaine de recherches et toujours rien ! Dean était énervé au plus au point, les recherches n'étaient pas son fort et l'inactivité le rendait dingue. Ils collaboraient avec d'autres chasseurs et avaient organisé un tour de garde pour la surveillance de démons. Mais ceux-ci ne bougeaient pas, il semblait qu'ils attendaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un.  
Les démons aux pouvoirs magiques étaient inconnus, jamais personne n'en avait rencontré. Cependant, Garth avait trouvé quelques pistes mais elles avaient toutes menées au cimetière. Ceux qui avaient côtoyés ces démons étaient morts et depuis longtemps. D'après ces informations, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient apparus étaient fin du XIXe siècle. Rien de très rassurant…

Sam avait décidé d'observer leur repaire cette nuit et c'est donc seul que Dean alla se coucher. Il passa le pas de la porte quand il trouva Castiel, assit sur le lit.  
- Castiel ! Tu es revenu ?  
- Non. ..Pas vraiment. Mais je voulais te voir, tu me manques.  
Le chasseur s'approcha de lui et remarqua sa mine fatiguée et défaite, il avait l'air également très nerveux.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je voulais te voir.  
- Tu viens de le dire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe vraiment ?  
L'ange eut un pâle sourire.  
- Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. Je suis désolé. Mais continuez à traquer ces démons.  
- Cas' !  
- Dean…Dean, je sais que tu as besoin de sommeil mais…Je voudrai rester avec toi cette nuit.  
Son ton était empli d'amour et de supplication, Dean ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Le chasseur lui donna un baiser et Castiel le plaqua contre lui et le serra très fort.  
- Alors reste. Reste toujours, Cas'.Lui chuchota-t-il.  
- C'est impossible pour le moment. On ne peut pas mais je cherche une solution.  
- Putain, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !  
Mais avant que Castiel n'ait pu répondre, le téléphone de Dean sonna. Il regarda l'heure : 01h00. Ca ne pouvait qu'être une urgence et il se précipita. C'était Sam, très paniqué.  
- Ils arrivent ! Ils se dirigent vers la maison ! On essaie de les ralentir !  
- Combien ?  
- Quinze.  
- Quoi ? Bordel de merde !  
Il raccrocha, expliqua à Castiel et se précipita vers la chambre de Taylor…Vide.  
- Oh putain ! Putain de merde ! Cas' !  
Celui-ci arriva et constata que Taylor n'était pas là, il ferma les yeux et dit :  
- Inias est venu la chercher. Il l'a mise dans un lieux sûr.  
- Les démons vont être furieux de ne pas la trouver.  
- Ce n'est pas après elle qu'ils en ont…C'est après nous.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je fais pour le mieux, Dean. Toujours tout pour toi, tu le sais ?  
- Oui, je le sais.  
- Tu me fais confiance ?  
- Bien sur, Cas'…Qu'est ce que tu…  
Mais Castiel venait de disparaitre, le laissant seul. Seul face à quinze ennemis au pouvoir magique…

Dean n'était pas un lâche mais il savait quand la bataille était perdue d'avance. Alors il décida de se cacher. Il s'enferma dans la cave avec des armes et tout ce qu'il avait à disposition pour empêcher les démons de s'attaquer à lui. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau : Encore Sam.  
- Il y a un moyen pour les faire fuir. Ecoute moi, je te décris le symbole.  
Son petit frère expliqua, ce n'était pas un dessin très compliqué. Il l'avait à peine réaliser qu'il entendit les démons. Pour les faire partir, il ne devait plus qu'apposer un barre verticale. Etrangement, ceux-ci se dirigèrent directement à la cave et ils scandaient doucement un mot…Un nom…Son nom… « Dean Winchester…Dean Winchester …».

Quinze démons étaient assemblés autour de son cercle de sel, un sourire aux lèvres. Le chasseur avait été assez malin pour cacher le symbole. Le plus grand des démons prit la parole.  
- Dean Winchester…Ce cercle de sel ne nous arrêtera pas longtemps, tu le sais.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- Toi. Ou ton ange. Car si on a l'un, on a l'autre.  
Le démon donna un coup de pied par terre, le sol se fissura et le cercle de sel se rompit. Dean fut très rapide et ajouta la barre manquante à son symbole. Une flamme apparue tout autour des démons et les brûla en quelques secondes, il n'en restait rien.

Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions et téléphona à Sam.  
- Dean ?  
- Sammy ! Ca a marché, merci ! T'as trouvé ça où ?  
- C'est Castiel qui me l'a donné…  
Silence.  
- Dean ?  
- C'est Cas' ?  
- Oui. Il est venu quelques minutes après mon appel en me disant de t'expliquer ce symbole.  
- Il était avec moi quand tu as appelé. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas donné lui-même ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici la suite,c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté pour le moment donc j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop court comme le précédent (qui était long en fait :p)**

**J'espère que les explications comprises dans ce chapitre sont claires,si vous avez une question n'hésitez pas ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les Winchester avaient décidé de quitter la maison des Brakster pour s'installer à un motel à quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Si ces « démons-magiciens »,comme les appelait Sam, en voulaient à Dean, il valait mieux les éloigner de Taylor. La jeune femme n'était pas revenue quand ils partirent et il n'y avait donc pas eu d'adieu. C' était peut être mieux comme ça.

Ils étaient installé depuis une heure et pendant tout ce temps, Dean n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il pensait à ces derniers évènements mais surtout, il pensait à Castiel. Il savait que l'ange ne l'avait pas abandonné, qu'il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste mais il lui cachait quelque chose et ça, Dean n'aimait pas. Le chasseur lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps l'épisode de « Dieu Castiel » mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. L'adage « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions » lui vint en mémoire. Et l'enfer était le dernier endroit où il voulait que son ange aille.  
C'était le livre qui avait tout déclenché et maintenant, celui-ci avait disparu aux mains des démons. D'après les chasseurs en surveillance au repaire des démons, il y en avait d'autres un nombre indéterminé mais apparemment, ils étaient presque une cinquantaine. Il était donc presque impossible de les combattre mais une idée naîtrait bien dans la tête de Dean Winchester.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Sam le sortit de sa rêverie. Celui-ci décrocha assez rapidement et ses sourcils se froncèrent en entendant son interlocuteur.  
- Tu veux que je te passe Dean ?  
Celui-ci releva la tête pendant que Sam avait l'air de plus en plus indécis.  
- Il est à coté de moi… Il m'entend là …Ok, je sors..Ok, ok !  
Sam regarda son frère qui le regarda à son tour.  
- Reste ici, ok Dean ? Je t'explique après.  
- Ok.

Sam sortit et Dean l'observa par la fenêtre, son cadet avait l'air soucieux et perturbé par cette conversation. Celle-ci ne dura pas très longtemps et au bout de 10 minutes, Sam entra et expliqua.  
- C'était Castiel. Il a trou…  
- Cas' ?  
Il avait compris que Castiel et lui devaient s'éviter à cause de ces démons mais il aurait voulu lui parler, ne serait ce que quelques minutes. Il lui manquait plus qu'il ne pensait et savoir qu'il venait de parler à son frère et qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir de la pièce pendant leur conversation lui faisait mal. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et sa tête lui tournait.  
- Hey, Dean ? Ca va ?  
- Wé. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Comment récupérer le livre…La nuit de pleine lune, ils dorment d'un sommeil profond donc facile de récupérer le bouquin. Une fois qu'on l'a, on doit le confier à Gab'.  
- Ok !J'aime quand les choses sont simples…Autre chose concernant ces fils de pute ?  
- Il m'a expliqué qui ils sont : des tueurs d'anges.  
- Des tueurs d'ange ?!  
- Oui. Leur but c'est de tuer les…  
- Les anges. Oui, j'avais deviné, Sammy.  
- Castiel n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais ils veulent absolument t'éliminer. Il m'a donné un autre sortilège pour les éloigner. Ils auront comme une sorte d'amnésie te concernant et retourneront d'où ils viennent sauf s'ils sentent à nouveau ta présence.  
- Et comment ils peuvent sentir ma présence ?  
- Quand tu es en contact avec ton ange gardien : Castiel.  
- Mais…Il n'est plus mon ange gardien.  
- Apparemment, si.  
- Je…Je ne peux plus être en contact avec Cas' ?  
- Ni le voir, ni lui parler. Il cherche une solution à ce…problème. Il reste là haut en attendant.

Ces paroles venaient de poignarder Dean en plein cœur. Il sentit ses jambes chancelées et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il voulait crier, pleurer, frapper mais il resta muet, amorphe, sans force. Il ne ressentait rien, il était vide. Il devait vivre sans Castiel au risque que l'un d'entre eux se fassent tuer mais c'était impossible, jamais il n'aurait la force de se passer de sa présence.  
- Dean ? Ca va aller ?  
- Non.  
Sam s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de lui.  
- Il m'a aussi dit de te dire quelque chose, quelque chose de personnel.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Juste « heureux. Ensemble. Pour toujours ».

Quatre jours plus tard, lors de la pleine lune, Sam et quelques chasseurs allèrent récupérer le livre dans l'antre des démons. Le cadet des Winchester effectua également le sortilège donné par Castiel, celui-ci avait eu raison : aucun démon ne s'était éveillé et tout c'était passé sans problème.  
Le lendemain matin, les « démons magiciens » s'éveillèrent en silence et disparurent, aussi subitement qu'ils étaient venus.

L'après-midi même, ils convoquèrent Gabriel qui arriva immédiatement. L'archange avait l'air accablé et distrait. Il les salua négligemment et tendit sa main pour que Sam lui donne le livre.  
- Attends…dit Sam. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je viens récupérer le livre. Lui répondit Gabriel.  
- On aimerait des explications, celles de Castiel n'étaient pas très…claires.  
- Castiel n'est pas très clair depuis qu'il est séparé de Dean. Il fout le bordel à trainer sa tristesse partout au Paradis.  
- Cas' est…triste ?  
Dean savait qu'il avait posé une question idiote mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : il avait besoin de parler de Castiel, même si ce n'était pas de bonne nouvelle.  
- Plus que ça. Il est vraiment…Il est comme toi en ce moment.  
Dean le regarda intensément, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Gabriel était différent aujourd'hui et le chasseur comprit qu'il voyait chaque jour Castiel, son frère, souffrir et ça le faisait souffrir à son tour. En fin de compte, ce fichu archange avait peut être un cœur.  
- Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu arrêtes tes prières. Poursuivit celui-ci. Ca le met dans un état lamentable.

Les prières…Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ces derniers temps. Dean était perdu : Que faire sans Castiel ? Bien sur, il avait eu des périodes où l'ange était sorti de sa vie, et même des moments où il l'avait cru mort, et ça avait été difficile mais maintenant qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments envers lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre sans. Son absence était une douleur perpétuelle, un cauchemar sans fin.  
Mais Dean avait décidé de s'accrocher : chaque matin en se levant il se répétait « Heureux. Ensemble. Pour toujours ». Il le criait à l'intérieur de lui, parfois si fort que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Chaque soir, il priait Castiel, il savait que celui-ci ne pouvait lui répondre mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il pensait à lui. Il, lui racontait des anecdotes de jeunesse, sa journée ,…et surtout, il parlait d'eux et d'avenir.

- Dean ?  
La voix de Sam le ramena au présent. Son frère et Gabriel le regardaient étrangement.  
- Désolé, j'étais…  
- Wé, ça arrive tout le temps à Castiel. J'allais tout vous dire donc essais d'être présent.  
- Désolé. Vas y, on t'écoute.  
- Pour qu'un ange devienne l' ange gardien d'un humain, il n'y a que deux possibilités : Soit Dieu l'a nommé lui-même, c'est ce qui arrive le plus souvent ou alors par la volonté de l'ange lui-même, l'ange doit se lier d'une manière inaltérable à un humain et le marquer à vie. C'est ce qu'à fait Castiel en allant te chercher en enfer.  
Inconsciemment, Dean caressa son bras, là où la trace de la main de Castiel apparaissait. Malgré les années, l'empreinte n'avait pas totalement disparu.  
- Le sort de l'ange gardien et son protégé sont intimement lié et ça, pour toujours. Quand l'humain meurt, ce n'est pas la mort qui vient le chercher mais l'ange gardien qui le conduit au paradis. La force du lien entre les deux est indescriptible. Bien évidemment Castiel et toi avez été plus loin que quiconque et votre lien est d'un telle force que pour vous, vivre l'un sans l'autre doit être très difficile.  
- Wé…Se contenta de dire Dean.  
- Mais attends, Gab'…Castiel est devenu l'ange gardien de Taylor après. Intervint Sam.  
- Il devait juste la surveiller et prendre soin d'elle. Etre ange gardien, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça…Tout ce que je vous explique, Castiel n'en savait rien jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai également expliqué ce que contient le livre.  
- Alors tu connaissais le livre ? Demanda Dean.  
- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas toute de suite reconnu. C'est une partie de l'Evangile de Mathieu qui aurait du être incluse avec le reste de ses écrits. Je suis intervenu contre mais apparemment, certaines parties ont échappées à ma vigilance.  
- Tu existais déjà au temps des évangélistes ? S'étonne Sam.  
- Ouhouhou ! T'as oublié à qui tu parles ? L'archange Gabriel…Le test de grossesse de la Vierge Marie, c'était moi.  
Les Winchester ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire, ils avaient tendance à oublier que Gabriel était si vieux et quel rôle il avait joué pour le monde.  
- Bon…Le livre. Il parle des anges en général et de notre organisation mais ça, ce n'est pas important pour vous. Un gros chapitre concerne les anges gardiens et je viens de vous en faire un bref résumé. Mais les anges gardiens ont un ennemi : les gros méchants que vous avez vu l'autre jour. Ceux sont des olougui latetu. Votre ami avait bien protégé le livre et les olougui latetu n'avaient pas senti son existence mais quand ils ont su que le livre existait encore, ils ont tout fait pour lui mettre la main dessus.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que voulaient ces olougtruc ? Questionna Dean.

- Un peu d'histoire : Quand Lucifer est parti, certains anges l'ont suivi. Ces anges détestaient les humains et trouvaient particulièrement insultant que certains d'entre nous doivent les protéger. Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils sont devenus un mélange de démon et d'ange qui se nourrissent du lien entre ange gardien et humain. Dans le livre, il y a une formule qui permet de mettre en évidence les liens entre les humains et les êtres célestes. Cette formule permet également de lier l'ange et l'humain d'une manière effroyable : si l'un d'eux meurt de la main d'un olougoui latetu, les deux meurent et toutes les choses que l'ange a faite pour l'humain disparaissent.  
Dean fronça les sourcils, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce que lui disait Gabriel. Sam sembla le remarquer et fit un résumé.  
- Donc en bref : Les olouigoui latetu tuent soit l'humain soit l'ange gardien pour se nourrir du lien céleste. Grâce au livre, ils ont trouvé une formule pour te retrouver et te lancer une sorte de malédiction : Si Cas' ou toi mourrez à cause d'un de ces démons, vous mourrez tout les deux et tout ce qu'à fait Cas' pour toi disparait.  
Gabriel sourit au jeune homme.  
- C'est ça mon grand. Mais grâce à un contre sort, on a réussit à leur rendre invisible ce lien mais seulement si Castiel et Dean n'entrent pas en contact. S'ils ne sentent plus de lien, les olouigoui latetu retournent au bercail.  
Dean s'installa sur le lit, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira.  
- Et comment on fait pour tuer ces fils de pute ? Demanda-t-il à l'archange.  
- On ne peut pas…Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous! =)**

**Voici la suite,elle est plutôt courte mais je l'ai posté rapidement donc j'espère que vous pardonnerez ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dean ne réagissait pas car il ne voulait tout simplement pas comprendre l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Un cauchemar…Il faisait un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.  
Sam lui tapota le bras.  
- On peut te laisser seul, si tu préfères.  
- Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je veux être avec Castiel !  
- Dean…  
Mais Dean se leva et sortit. Il devait prendre l'air, se bouger un peu. Il grimpa dans l'Impala et partit à toute allure. Il roula ainsi pendant deux heures avant de s'arrêter, en pleine campagne.  
- Bordel, Cas' ! Ramène toi ! Tout de suite !  
Silence, rien ne bougeait.  
- Cas' ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Maintenant !  
Un bruissement sur la banquette arrière, Dean se retourna fébrilement et se retrouva devant une jeune femme, au style orientale et l'air timide. Elle lui sourit.  
- C'est Castiel que j'ai appelé…  
- Je le sais, Dean. Mais il ne peut pas venir et tu le sais. Je suis là à sa place.  
- Ca y est…Manquait plus qu'un nouvel ange dans ma vie pour foutre le bordel.  
- Je ne suis pas un ange. Je suis Maryam.  
- OK…Et si t'es pas un ange, t'es quoi ?  
- Je suis une sainte. Je suis là pour toi, Dean.  
Il se méfiait, il n'avait jamais entendu d'une sainte appelée Maryam et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle voulait l'aider.  
- Et comment ?  
- Kevin Tran connait le moyen d'éliminer les olouigoui latetu.  
- Kevin ?  
- Il reviendra bientôt.  
Il cligna des yeux une seconde et elle avait disparu.

Kevin…A la disparition de Dean et Castiel au Purgatoire, Kevin avait été kidnappé par Crowley et malgré leurs recherches ils ne savaient pas où il était. Garth avait mis David ,un vieux chasseur et ami de Bobby, sur le coup mais sans succès.  
Dean revint, pensif, à l'hôtel .Sam n'était pas là. Il téléphona sur son portable : pas de réponse. Il se renseigna à la réception : personne n'avait vu son frère.  
Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand Sam entra.  
- Putain ! T'étais où ?  
- David a retrouvé Kevin !  
- Quoi ? Ils sont où ?  
- A +/- 500 km d'ici.  
- Ok ! Allons y…J'ai un truc à te raconter.

- Une sainte appelée Maryam ? Mais Dean, t'es stupide ou quoi ?!  
- On connait aucune sainte de ce nom !  
- Ici, on l'appelle Marie ! Tu as parlé à la Vierge Marie !  
- Oh putain !  
Les Winchester restèrent silencieux quelques instants et ils se posaient tout deux les mêmes questions : pourquoi la Vierge Marie voulait-elle aider Dean et Castiel ? Dieu l'avait-elle envoyée ou venait-elle de sa propre initiative ? Castiel était-il au courant ?  
- On pourrait l'invoquer ? Proposa Dean. Comme ça, elle nous donnera plus d'info'.  
- On invoque pas un saint. Normalement, ils ne viennent jamais sur terre.  
- Elle est déjà venue avant, en France… Tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Aucune idée. Je ferai des recherches si tu veux.  
- Je la sens mal cette histoire, vraiment…  
- Tu veux me parler de Cas' ?  
- Non.  
Sam n'osa pas lui reposer la question et ils voyagèrent en silence.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande villa, David les attendait à la porte. Les deux frères le saluèrent et entrèrent. Ils y trouvèrent Kevin, l'air reposé et heureux.  
- Salut les mecs ! Content de vous retrouver ! Leur dit-il.  
- Salut Kevin ! Lui répondit Sam. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant plus d'un an ?  
- Crowley m'avait capturé mais je me suis enfui ! Je devais traduire la tablette et je lisais chapitre très intéressant : comment ré envoyer les démons. J'ai utilisé ce qu'il était noté et les démons qui me surveillaient ont littéralement disparu. J'ai prit la tablette et j'ai fui. Je me suis caché pendant des mois, je n'arrivais pas à vous contacter. Puis, j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a dit de venir ici et que David me protégerait. J'ai croisé quelques démons sur la route, ça n'a pas été simple mais je suis arrivé hier et j'ai découvert que David me cherchait.  
- Tu as fait un rêve ? Quel genre de rêve ? Lui demanda Dean.  
- J'ai rêvé de la Vierge Marie.  
- Evidemment…Qui d'autre, hm ?  
- Vous la connaissez ?  
- Dean l'a rencontré et elle lui a dit que tu pourrais nous aider.  
- A quel propos ?  
- Les olouigoui latetu.  
Le jeune asiatique les dévisagea tour à tour.  
- J'ai effectivement traduit une partie les concernant. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
- Comment on tue ces fils de pute. Lui répondit Dean.  
- On ne peut pas…  
Silence.  
-Mais on peut les emprisonner. Ajouta t il.  
- Putain, explique mec !  
- Il faut ouvrir la cage de Lucifer et un ange doit réciter la formule qui est sur la tablette.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Oui. Mais si on ouvre la cage de Lucifer, il essayera de s'échapper, non ?  
Dean réfléchit à cette dernière phrase : Si Lucifer s'échappait, ce serait une catastrophe et il n'était pas certain qu'ils puissent le ré envoyer dans sa cage ou le tuer par la suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Castiel…  
- Il y a un moyen d'empêcher que Lucifer s'échappe ? Demanda Sam.  
- Rien n'est noté dans la tablette.

Sam et Dean avaient décidé de se reposer quelques heures avant de prendre une décision, tout s'était enchainé très vite et ils avaient besoin de se poser un peu.  
Dean somnolait quand il entendit la voix de Sam qui semblait furieux. Il se dirigea vers le son de sa voix son petit frère était dehors avec Gabriel et il l'avait pris par le col de la chemise en le soulevant.  
- Je m'en fous! Criait-il. On ouvre cette cage et tu récites la formule ! Pas question de laisser Dean et Cas' comme ça !  
Gabriel dit quelque chose que Dean n'entendit pas et Sam devint encore plus en colère.  
- Rien à foutre que ton père soit pas d'accord ! Si t'es pas avec nous, on trouvera autre chose mais n'essais plus JAMAIS de te mettre à travers de notre chemin.  
L'archange devint tout rouge, il était vexé. Un éclair traversa le ciel pourtant bleu et Sam se retrouva propulsé quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Je vous aide ! Je ne fais que ça ! Cria Gabriel. Essais de tenir tête à Dieu aussi longtemps que moi et on en reparle !  
Sam se releva péniblement, il n'était pas blessé mais il semblait sonné.  
- Désolé Gab'… Mais on peut pas les laisser comme ça. Ils s'aiment, tu comprends ?  
Dean s'approcha, son cœur se pinça : Sam était triste car lui-même l'était. Il avait le meilleur petit frère du monde, ça il en était convaincu.  
Gabriel se tourna vers lui, les joues toujours rouges. Il semblait prendre une décision importante et Dean ne détourna pas le regard.  
- Toi, tu viens avec moi. Lui l'être céleste.  
- Où ?  
- Voir mon frère !  
Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras.

Quelques millième de secondes plus tard, ils étaient ailleurs. Le soleil brillait et ils se trouvaient dans un grand parc, assez bien entretenu. Un peu plus loin, un homme faisait du cerf volant, indifférent à leur présence.  
Instantanément, Dean se sentit bien dans cet endroit. Il était en paix avec lui-même et pourrait y passer des heures.  
- On est au Paradis, lui expliqua Gabriel. Je suppose que tu sais que chaque personne a un paradis différent ?  
- Oui. On est dans celui de qui ?  
- Aucune idée, mais c'est celui que Castiel préfère. Il va arriver dans quelques secondes.  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux que je sois ici ?  
- Non. Mais tu ne peux pas y rester trop longtemps, vous avez une demie heure.  
Gabriel disparut et Dean s'installa sur un banc en pierre en regardant l'homme au cerf volant. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes et son cœur fit un bond.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Voilà déjà le chapitre suivant...Profitez de la lecture,je vous fais une petite annonce à la fin du chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Castiel était là. Là, avec lui. Ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble… Dean avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.  
L'ange écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes et un sourire, le plus beau sourire jamais vu au paradis ou sur terre, apparut sur son visage. Il était habillé comme « avant » : il avait revêtu son imper, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate. Dean n'en fut que plus heureux : il retrouvait le vrai Castiel.  
Celui ci s'avança et Dean se leva.  
Ils étaient à présent face à face, se dévorant des yeux. Ils voulaient tout deux gravés ce moment dans leur cœur, la séparation avait été douloureuse mais ils savaient que les retrouvailles n'étaient que temporaires. Ca leur avait été tellement difficile d'être l'un sans l'autre.  
- Cas'…  
Dean n'arrivait pas à parler, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et il se mit à trembler d'émotions. Celles-ci étaient contradictoires : il était heureux de retrouver son ange mais il avait mal car il savait qu'il devrait très vite le quitter.  
- Tu es là…Dit simplement Castiel.  
- Oui…  
L'ange continua de le dévisager et pencha légèrement la tête en clignant des yeux.  
- Parle moi…Lui demanda le jeune Winchester.  
- Non, Dean. Je souhaite juste graver ton visage une dernière fois dans mon cœur.  
Castiel lui prit la main et la serra fort.  
- Faut que je t'explique notre plan pour que tu reviennes parmi nous.  
- Il n'y a pas de plan possible… Veux t'asseoir sur le banc ?  
- Cas',écoute.  
-J'aimerai te serrer contre moi. Tu vas me manquer tellement fort.  
- Putain ! Arrête ça tout de suite !  
Dean était exaspéré par l'attitude de Castiel : pourquoi ne voulait- il pas l'écouter ?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et il comprit : pour l'ange, tout était terminé. Il n'avait pas de solution au problème et ce moment était surement le dernier qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Mais le chasseur ne laisserait pas faire ça, ils ne pouvaient être séparé.  
- Il y a vraiment une solution, écoute moi s'il te plait.  
- Ouvrir la cage de Lucifer et y envoyer les olouigoui latetu…J'ai entendu Kevin vous l'expliquer. Mais mon Père est contre cette idée. Tu dois donc oublier ça.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon Père ne veut pas que vous réalisiez cette idée.  
- Et tu…Tu es de son avis ?  
- Nous lui devons obéissance.  
- Alors…  
- Alors vous ne ferez rien, Dean. Nous devons nous dire adieu. Pourrions nous nous asseoir maintenant ?

Dean avait toujours pensé que l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé » était une image mais il sut en cet instant qu'il n'en était rien. Il sentit son cœur se casser en 10 000 petits morceaux pour ne laisser que du vide. Un vide oppressant qui le rendait fou. Même ses autres organes semblaient souffrir : sa tête était lourde, ses jambes trop faibles, son estomac retourné… C'était tout son corps qui criait de douleur, c'était tout son être qui pleurait.  
Castiel s'installa sur le banc et sans se rendre compte, le chasseur prit place à ses cotés. Il observa son compagnon qui regardait l'homme au cerf volant, Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'ange le devança.  
- Dean, s'il te plait. Ne gâche pas ce moment.  
- Ne pas gâcher ce moment ? Putain ! On a trouvé une solution, tu ne veux même pas en entendre parler et c'est MOI qui gâche ce moment ?  
Castiel baissa les yeux puis les ferma quelques instants. Quand il les ouvrit, ils étaient humides. Dean le regarda, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
- Le soir où je suis venu te voir chez Erin et Taylor, mon Père m'avait dit de ne pas le faire. Il savait que c'était dangereux mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Quand les démons étaient en route, je l'ai supplié de t'aider. Il m'a offert son assistance mais dorénavant, je devrai lui obéir et lui montrer le respect que je lui dois. Je lui ai promis de redevenir son soldat.  
- Fallait pas faire ça, Cas'.  
- Si, il le fallait. Pour toi…  
- Merci…  
Dean ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre alors il lui prit la main et la serra doucement.  
- Tu es ma faiblesse, Dean. Et un soldat du Seigneur ne peut en avoir.  
Dean ne voulait pas comprendre. Castiel était il vraiment en train de…rompre ?  
- Je suis désolé. Continua l'ange.  
Oui, Castiel était en train de rompre.

Dean serra la main de Castiel un peu plus fort.  
- Non. Cas'…On …On a le droit d'être heureux, ensemble, pour toujours. C'est toi qui l'as dit.  
- Tu le seras, Dean. Sam restera auprès de toi, vous vivrez longtemps. Vous aurez chacun votre famille. Plus de démon, juste une vie normale. Ce que tu as toujours voulu… Dieu me l'a promis.  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'ange.  
- Putain…Ecoute…Je suis pas doué pour ces choses là, pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu connais mieux ma putain de vie que n'importe qui, mieux que moi peut être, alors tu dois savoir que sans toi…Reste avec moi, Cas'. Je sais que je te l'ai jamais dit et encore moins montrer mais…Enfin, t'es tout pour moi... Pas parce que tu m'as sauvé des centaines de fois et pas parce que tu es toujours là pour moi. C'est juste parce que t'es toi, parce que je t'aime. Alors je veux pas de famille heureuse sans toi parce que sans toi, il n'y a pas de famille. Et encore moins de bonheur.

Mais soudain, une lumière aveuglante. Dean ferma les yeux et se retrouva en face de la maison de David. Il eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits que Maryam lui apparut.  
- Tu as fait douter Castiel.  
- Quoi ?  
- L'esprit de Castiel est dans le doute. Dieu n'a pas vraiment…apprécié. Il est furieux contre Gabriel car il t'a amené au Paradis sans l'en avertir.  
- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?  
- Ce n'est pas toi que j'aide, Dean. C'est Castiel. Il a toujours été à part il a un cœur, une humanité. Il est amené à faire de grandes choses. Et tu l'y aideras. Il a fait des erreurs bien sur mais il est toujours revenu dans le droit chemin. Vous avez déjà empêcher l'Apocalypse ensemble et tant d'autres choses qui paraissent minimes maintenant mais qui changeront le monde.  
- Dieu a pas l'air très d'accord.  
- Dieu a également compris que Castiel fera beaucoup, mais il l'a mis devant un choix.  
- Lequel ?  
- Aider l'humanité ou aider le paradis.  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et parue troublée.  
- Castiel…Castiel vient de prendre sa décision.  
- Et ?  
- Il reste là haut.  
Elle disparut sans que le jeune homme ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dean entra dans sa chambre et trouva Sam, devant l'ordinateur. Il releva la tête mais ne dit rien.  
L'aîné s'installa sur son lit et se coucha, fermant les yeux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Sam qui s'installait à coté de lui. L'aîné resta les yeux fermés et ne prit pas la parole. Ce fut donc Sam qui brisa le silence.  
- Si on met un feu d'huile sacrée autour de la cage de Lucifer, il ne pourra pas sortir. Je pense que les olouigoui latetu iront sans…  
- Sam…Steplé…Tais toi.  
- Il faut réfléchir à un plan ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
- Y'a pas de plan, ok ? On fera rien.  
- Quoi ?  
Dean ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sam, sans vraiment le voir.  
- Cas' veut rester au paradis. Alors nous, on fera notre vie…sans lui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- J'en sais rien, Sammy. Bordel...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Cas' est plus là.  
- Il va…  
- Non, il reviendra pas. Jamais.

Mais ce soir là, en allant se coucher, Dean se répéta « Heureux. Ensemble. Pour toujours ». Il se répéta ces mots chaque soir. Ces trois mots devinrent un rituel, une espérance secrète…Un rêve.  
Ils avaient été heureux, ils avaient été ensemble. Mais le toujours était impossible.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 14 et j'ai maintenant l'honneur et le privilége de vous annoncer que...Je fais un hiatus ^^(rire sadique à la Crowley).**

**Pourquoi une pause ? Car comme vous l'avez peut-être compris,la fin de l'histoire approche et je souhaite qu'elle soit la meilleure possible. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler dessus mais je veux vraiment la paufiner et développer tout ça en long,large et de travers!Je vais certainement clôturer en deux (voire trois) grands chapitres.**

**Mais no stress,ce sera un mini hiatus et je serai sûrement de retour la semaine prochaine avec le premier grand chapitre de clôture! Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine!**

**Destiellement,**

**Adé!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici déjà le 15é et sûrement avant dernier chapitre! Je vous avais dit que je posterai la semaine prochaine mais j'ai écrit beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement que je ne pensais! On remercie la neige qui m'a coincé une journée à la maison et qui m'a permis d'avancer ^^**

**Bon,j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme d'habitude,j'attends votre reviews!**

* * *

Le premier mois fut le plus dur, autant pour Dean que pour Sam la peine de Dean était tellement immense que son corps souffrait aussi et il n'arrivait à faire aucun effort physique . Il trainait son mal être dans son sillage et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de là. Il dormait, mangeait et parlait peu. Il avait tout simplement arrêter de vivre, subissait les événements sans tenter de les changer. Son frère faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais il n'avait rien à faire, il prenait soin de lui discrètement en lui laissant du temps.  
Quand il sembla aller mieux, Sam continua à se montrer compréhensif et patient : il laissa Dean faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Ce qui se résumait à broyer du noir en faisant semblant de regarder la TV, boire des bières et manger des hamburgers. Il parlait un peu plus mais uniquement à Sam et à propos de sujets superficiels. D'un accord tacite, ils évitaient tout deux de parler de Castiel.  
Ils ne faisaient plus de chasses et aucune créature surnaturelle n'était entré en contact avec eux, ils menaient une vie rangée sans démons ni anges. De ce fait, le cadet avait loué une maison dans une petite ville et ils passaient leur temps à…ne rien faire. Sam avait tout de même trouvé un vrai travail à la poste pendant que Dean restait à la maison. Ils avaient toujours leurs fausses cartes de crédit et ils vivaient donc confortablement.  
Trois mois plus tard, Sam décida que ça en était assez. Dean ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il devait se ressaisir. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état et il s'inquiétait sérieusement. Il décida d'arrêter de le chouchouter et plutôt de lui botter les fesses.

Quelques jours plus tard ,leurs voisins d'en face les invitèrent pour un barbecue dans le cadre d'une fêter de quartier. Sam s'était bien intégré au sein de la communauté, il s'était même lié avec plusieurs personnes et participait à la vie du quartier. Tout le contraire de l'ainé qui ne parlait à personne alors que tous semblait le connaitre. Celui-ci ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce repas mais Sam se montra intraitable. Il fallait que Dean sorte et voit du monde, ce dernier n'eut pas la force de résister longtemps. C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez leurs voisins un samedi midi de juin.

Installé un peu à l'écart des autres, Dean observait sa bière depuis environ 20 minutes quand il comprit la vraie raison de sa présence : son frère en avait marre de le voir déprimé et il voulait qu'il reprenne sa vie en main. Dean le ferait, pas par envie mais pour Sam. Il voyait bien que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui mais il n'avait, jusqu'a présent, pas eu la force de se prendre en main. Il était la seule personne qui lui restait, il devait faire cet effort pour lui. Le jeune homme vida sa boisson d'un trait et se prit un soda.  
Il ouvrait la cannette quand une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans s'approcha de lui. Il lui semblait que c'était la fille de leurs hôtes mais il n'en était pas vraiment sur.  
- Ah, Dean . Je suis contente que tu sois là, ma mère voulait absolument que tu viennes.  
Ouf, il ne s'était pas trompé. Par contre, elle semblait le connaitre alors que lui n'en avait aucun souvenir. Cela arrivait très souvent avec ses voisins, ils étaient amicaux avec lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'effort .  
- Wé, je suis là…  
- Je suis très heureuse que tu ne sois plus malade, tout le monde s'inquiétait de ta santé.  
A leur emménagement, vu son état, les Winchester avaient décidé de lui inventer une maladie qui empêcherait les voisins trop curieux de trop se mêler. Ca n'avait pas totalement fonctionné car tous avaient semblé inquiets pour lui et ils avaient manifesté des gestes envers eux. A présent que Sam avait décidé de le faire sortir de sa dépression , Dean devait guérir de sa maladie imaginaire.  
- C'est gentil à vous tous .  
Une pointe dans le cœur, son corps se mit à trembler. Ca lui arrivait encore, moins souvent il est vrai, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable. La première fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, il avait eu très peur mais ensuite, il avait compris que c'était son cœur qui lui rappelait le manque. Le manque de Castiel…  
Castiel… Ses yeux bleus, son sourire, sa manie à violer son espace personnel, sa façon de pencher la tête en signe d'incompréhension.  
- Tu vas bien, Dean ?  
La jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule et le soutint quelques instants.  
- Wé. Merci, ça va.  
- Tu souhaites te reposer au salon ou bien…  
- ira. Merci…euh…  
- Carole.  
- Merci Carole.  
Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours sa main sur son épaule et elle lui sourit timidement. Une femme d'âge mure s'approcha d'eux, c'était la maitresse de maison : Veronica.

- Oh bonjour Dean ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma fille ,Carole.  
- Bonjour…Wé.  
- T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle vient de recevoir son diplôme ? Elle est vétérinaire maintenant.  
- Ah…Félicitations Carole.  
- Merci.  
- Elle a toujours A.D.O.R. animaux.  
- Ah wé, c'est bien les animaux.  
A vrai dire, Dean n'aimait pas trop les animaux. A part peut être mort dans son assiette …. Veronica ne cessait de le dévisager, il lui sourit rapidement et son regard s'illumina. Elle le regarda d'un air entendu.  
- Oh! Dit elle. Mercredi soir, Carole et quelques amis vont au centre ville pour fêter ça. pourquoi n'irais tu pas avec ? Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment découvert la ville depuis que vous êtes arrivés.  
- Maman…Réagit la jeune femme.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air d'oser l'inviter alors je le fais pour toi ! Qu'en penses tu, Dean ?  
- C'est gentil mais…  
- Amanda y va donc Sam voudrait peut être y aller aussi. Je vais lui demander de ce pas !  
Dean la suivit du regard quand elle se dirigea vers Sam qui était en conversation avec une grande blonde.  
- C'est elle, Amanda ? Demanda Dean à Carole.  
- Oui. Sam ne t'en a jamais parlé ?  
Non, Sam n'en avait jamais parlé à Dean. Ou peut être qu'il l'avait fait mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait du mal à participer à une conversation plus de 5 minutes. D'ailleurs celle-ci commençait à devenir difficile pour lui.  
- Si, si. Bien sur. Je suis désolé Carole, je me sens vraiment pas très bien. Je vais rentrer. A mercredi.  
- Oh ! A mercredi, Dean.  
Elle lui sourit et il s'éloigna rapidement. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte dit qu'il viendrait le mercredi et il s'en voulut. Il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de sortir mais il était sûr que Sam le pousserait à y aller. Putain de petit frère.

Le mercredi soir, les Winchester se rendirent effectivement dans un bar du centre ville. Quand Sam était entré le samedi, avec un grand sourire, en disant qu'il était très heureux que Dean se joigne à eux le mercredi soir, l'ainé n'avait pas voulu le décevoir. Sam était très enthousiaste et Dean comprit que c'était grâce à la belle blonde, Amanda. Ca lui faisait sourire, son petit frère se comportait comme un adolescent aux premiers émois. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais Dean était heureux que Sam ait trouvé quelqu'un même si ce n'était peut être pas sérieux pour le moment, ça pouvait bien évoluer.  
Une heure après leur arrivée au bar, Sam s'était éclipsé avec Amanda et Dean se retrouva seul avec Carole. Il ne connaissait personne à part elle et elle semblait heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Soudain, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et il se rendit compte qu'elle le draguait. « Merde, merde, merde ! » se dit Dean. Il la retira précipitamment et elle rougit.  
- Ecoute Carole, t'es vraiment une chouette fille mais…Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.  
- Oh…Je…Désolée… Ma mère m'avait dit… Vous n'avez aucune visite et Sam a dit que…Enfin, désolée.  
- C'est pas grave.  
- Elle a beaucoup de chance.  
- Mhm…  
- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Castiel. Il s'appelle Castiel.  
- Ah…

Dean rentra tôt, le reste de la soirée ne s'était pas très bien passé avec Carole. Elle s'était montré distante même si elle avait essayé d'être sympathique. Par contre, aucune trace de Sam il devait s'amuser avec la blonde se dit Dean et il sourit. Si Sam était heureux, il l'était un peu aussi.  
Le chasseur s'installa dans son lit, prêt à dormir mais il entendit un bruit. Il se releva et vit Gabriel installé à coté de lui.  
- Salut. Lui dit ce dernier.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Et voilà pourquoi j'aurai préféré parler à ton petit frère, lui au moins dit bonjour. Je n'ai pas l'impression de parler à l'homme de Neandertal avec lui. Bref, je viens aux nouvelles.  
- Tu viens aux nouvelles ?  
- Wé. Voir comment tu vas et tout et tout. J'ai vu qu'une petite brune très agréable te tournait autour mais on dirait que ce n'était pas concluant.  
- C'est Cas' qui t'envoie ?  
- Non.  
- Ah.  
Silence.  
- En fait, je suis venu à cause de lui. Il n'a pas prit la bonne décision. Le paradis n'a pas besoin de lui, Dieu est de retour et même s'il faudra du temps, les guerres internes cesseront grâce à sa présence. Mais Castiel se sent tellement coupable de tout ce qu'il a fait qu'il en oublie le principal.  
- Le principal ?  
- Son principal : toi. On est pas copain-copain toi et moi mais je t'aiderai. Pour Castiel parce qu'il mérite d'être heureux.  
- Tu veux m'aider à quoi au juste ?  
- A envoyer les olouigoui latetu dans la cage de Lucifer.  
- Mais Dieu va…  
- Oui, mon cher papa ne va pas être très content. Il était déjà furieux quand je t'ai amené au Paradis : « Gabriel, tu es un fils indigne. Toi, le grand archange que j'ai fait revenir à la vie pour construire un monde meilleur, tu veux t'opposer à moi ? » Et blablabla. Je survivrai à un deuxième sermon, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui. Mais toi, l'es-tu ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Castiel a fait un deal avec Dieu : Sam et toi, vous vivrez heureux avec tout le tralala qui s'ensuit. Si on lui désobéit, c'est reparti pour votre ancienne vie. Pas meilleure ni pire, juste comme avant.  
- Mais avec Castiel.  
- Si cette tête de mule veut bien quitter le paradis, oui.  
- Je dois en parler à Sam. Cette décision n'est pas seulement la mienne.  
- Bien sur…Appelle moi quand vous aurez décidé.  
Et il disparut.

Le lendemain matin, Dean était occupé de prendre son petit déjeuner quand Sam rentra. Il avait un grand sourire et il semblait plus heureux que jamais. Tout la nuit, Dean avait réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Gabriel : Dieu leur avait préparé une vie paisible et heureuse. Son cadet l'était peu à peu : il avait une vie normale comme il avait toujours voulu. Dean avait il le droit de lui demander de tout effacer pour que Castiel revienne ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait promis de protéger Sam et il allait continuer.  
- Alors ça c'est bien passé avec ta blonde ? Lui demanda t il.  
- Elle s'appelle Amanda. Et oui, ça c'est très bien passé. Et toi, de ton coté ?  
- Rien de spécial.  
- Et avec Carole, tu…  
- Je… ?  
- Enfin, tu vois.  
- J'aime Cas',tu le sais non ?  
- Wé mais je pensais que tu…Enfin, que tu serais passé à autre chose.  
- Non. J'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose.  
Sam le dévisagea quelques instants.  
- On pourrait peut être chercher une autre solution pour que Cas' revienne.  
- Sammy…Non, laisse tomber ok ? On est bien dans notre vie « normale »,non ?  
Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et Dean n'avait toujours pas parlé à son cadet. Celui-ci était parti en ballade avec Amanda. L'ainé bricolait sur son bébé, il réfléchissait : il y avait un garage en ville, il pourrait y postuler pour un travail de mécanicien même à temps partiel.  
- Tu ne lui as pas parlé, n'est ce pas ?  
Dean sursauta, Gabriel était à peine à quelques centimètres de lui et il n'avait pas entendu son arrivée.  
-Non. Sam est heureux et Cas'…Cas' n'a pas montré l'envie de revenir.  
- Castiel n'a pas montre l'envie de revenir comme tu dis, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas ! Et Sam n'est pas aussi heureux que tu le penses !  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Il me prie tout les soirs pour que je fasse quelque chose. Au début, c'étaient des supplications interminables. C'était insupportable ! Et depuis quelque temps, c'est devenu juste un « Gab',s'il te plait ». Tout aussi insupportable en fait.  
- Mais pourquoi il…  
- Parce que c'est ton frère, abruti ! Alors maintenant, tu vas lui parler !  
- Il est amoureux.  
- La grande blonde ? S'il te plait, Dean…Tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher avec.  
- Gabriel, tu…  
- Je te laisse trois jours, Dean. Tu as intérêt à avoir parlé à Sam car je reviendrai pour connaitre votre décision.

Sam était rentré depuis une heure et il préparait le repas sous l'œil attentif de son ainé. Celui-ci voulait lui parler mais il ne trouvait pas les mots, il ne voulait pas briser la petite vie de Sam.  
- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda ce dernier.  
- T'es amoureux d'Amanda ?  
- Euh…Pas vraiment. Je l'aime beaucoup mais…euh… Pourquoi ?  
- Ecoute, Sammy…Ce que je vais te dire ne va peut être pas te plaire. Et si t'es pas d'accord, tu le me le dis. OK ?  
- Ok .  
- Gabriel est venu et…  
- Gabriel ? Il a trouvé une solution ? Il va nous aider ? Faire revenir Castiel ?  
-Sam, calme toi !  
- Raconte moi alors, jerk !  
- Gabriel veut nous aider à envoyer les olou… oulo…oulo…Les trucs de merde dans la cage.  
- Génial ! On fait ça quand ?  
Dean dévisagea son frère, celui-ci avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste. Sam mesurait-il vraiment les conséquences de cette décision ?  
- Si on fait ça, il faudra tout laisser derrière nous. On aura plus de protection de la part de Dieu. L'Enfer va encore nous coller au cul, comme avant.  
- Ok.  
- Putain ! Me dis pas « ok » ! Cette vie c'est ce que t'as toujours rêvé, Sammy ! Une vie normale ! Alors tu peux pas me dire « ok » comme ça ! Dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment !  
- Ok alors déjà , c'est pas la vie que je rêvais ! Je veux une vie normale c'est vrai mais je veux surtout qu'on soit heureux, Dean ! TOUS heureux ! Cas' est mon ami et il me manque…Tu me manques aussi, t'es plus le même.  
- Sammy…  
- Non, Dean ! Tu veux la vérité alors je te la dis ! S'il y a un moyen de faire revenir Castiel, je ferai tout pour que ça réussisse. Il est impo…  
Gabriel apparut juste à coté de Dean avant que Sam n'ait pu continué.  
- T'étais pas censé te pointer là ! J'discute avec…Commença l'ainé.  
- Tu dois venir, Castiel a besoin de toi.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Arrête de poser des questions et viens !  
L'archange se tourna vers Sam.  
- Je reviens t'expliquer mon grand mais là, on est pressé. Lui dit-il.  
Et une seconde plus tard, Dean et l'archange avaient disparus.

Ils arrivèrent devant un musée d'art contemporain et Gabriel s'y précipita, suivi de Dean. A l'intérieurs trouvait deux anges aux visages fermés. Le plus petit s'avança.  
- Je suis Inias et voici Samandriel. Nous t'attendions.  
- Ou est Cas' ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
Inias hésita à répondre, il jeta un œil à Gabriel qui prit la parole.  
- Samandriel et Inias effectuaient une mission de routine quand ils sont tombés sur Crowley lui-même. C'était un piège, ils se sont vite retrouvés entouré de démons et Castiel est intervenu. Au début, c'était bien parti pour qu'ils sortent tout les trois. Mais…  
- Mais j'allais être tué et Castiel s'est interposé entre mon agresseur et moi. Intervint Samandriel. Je suis désolé.  
- Où est Cas' ?  
- Dans la pièce à coté.  
Dean se précipita vers la porte mais Gabriel le retint par le bras.  
- Il ne voulait pas que tu viennes, il trouv…  
- Je m'en fous qu'il veut que je sois là ou pas ! Je vais pas le laisser crever !  
Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Castiel, endormi, était allongé sur un bureau, plusieurs éléments frappèrent Dean : il y avait l'air maladif de l'ange il était pâle ,suait et tout son corps tremblait. Ensuite, l'immense blessure au niveau de l'estomac jamais Dean n'avait vu une lésion comme celle là. Mais le plus effrayant était l'aura bleue claire qui l'entourait.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il tout bas à Gabriel.  
- La grâce de Castiel. Elle s'éteint. Il…Il meurt.  
- Comment je peux l'aider ?  
- C'est assez complexe mais grâce à votre lien, tu peux lui donner une énergie réparatrice.  
- Je dois faire quoi ?  
- Juste un toucher devrait suffire. Mais ce sera probablement douloureux pour toi.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel au moment où celui-ci ouvrit un œil.  
- Dean… ?  
-Oui, je suis là.  
L'ange fronça les sourcils et il se pinça la lèvre.  
- Dean…Je…  
Il souffla difficilement et dut fermer les yeux.  
- Cas' ?  
- Je veux…que tu…partes.  
- Non. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais te sauver.  
Le chasseur prit la main de l'ange et la serra. Il ressentit soudainement une vive douleur à la tête mais il ne lâcha pas la main de son compagnon. L'air bleu entourant Castiel devint un peu plus foncé et sembla moins dispersée. Castiel reprit des couleurs et sembla avoir un peu plus de force.  
- Arrête ! Lui cria-t-il et il enleva sa main.  
La séparation de leurs mains fut un soulagement pour Dean. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait été étiré par des pinces et déchiqueté par des lames de rasoir. L'ange se releva un peu et fusilla Gabriel du regard.  
- C'est toi qui l'as amené ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Tu mourrais, Castiel. Répondit l'archange.  
- Je m'en fous ! Je t'avais dit d'oublier les Winchester ! Ils ont leur vie maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas les mêler à ça !  
Il était furieux et fit mine de se lever mais Dean l'en empêcha en posant simplement sa main sur son torse.  
- Gabriel, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? Demanda le chasseur.  
L'archange disparut en un battement d'ailes.  
- Dean, il faut que tu t'en ailles…  
- Non! Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois en pleine forme. Après on discutera.  
- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'êt…  
- Va te faire foutre Cas' ! Tu crois que c'était bon pour moi d'être sans toi pendant des mois ?! J'en suis malade! Mais t'es tellement convaincu d'avoir fait le meilleur choix que tu veux même pas m'écouter !  
- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et c'est mieux sans moi…  
- Tais toi ! Mon bonheur, c'est toi ! Tu comprendras un jour à quel point je t'aime ?  
Il appuya encore un peu avec sa main sur le torse de l'ange et il se produit quelque chose d'étrange : Dean avait l'impression de lire en Castiel et inversement.

Les milliers d'années de vie de Castiel lui passèrent devant les yeux mais tout était flou, trop rapide jusqu'au moment où il se fixa sur un moment précis.  
Leur première rencontre: Castiel qui le sortait de l'enfer. Dean n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir et c'est avec appréhension qu'il regarda cette scène par les yeux de l'ange. Celui-ci venait de tuer 4 démons à lui seul et il s'approcha de l'âme du chasseur qu'il prit avec délicatesse. Il la berça doucement et lui murmura qu'il le protègerait toujours. Soudainement, Dean se souvint d'une chose : le sentiment de bien être qu'il voulait garder jusqu'à la nuit des temps.  
Le souvenir s'estompa et Dean se retrouva devant lui-même qui dormait, en compagnie de Lisa. Castiel caressait doucement le visage du Dean endormi et il laissa échapper une larme. Il était las de ne plus exister pour le chasseur. Il n'était même pas jaloux de Lisa car il savait que même si elle n'avait pas été là, il y aurait eu quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre pour les séparer. Et Dean fut honteux de reconnaitre qu'il avait raison.  
Ce troisième moment, Dean le connaissait bien : c'était leur premier baiser. Il sentit sa propre main sur le visage de l'ange. Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il ressentit tout les sentiments de Castiel : désirs, envies, soulagement, un peu de peur mais surtout de l'Amour. Beaucoup d'Amour. Un Amour si pur que Dean faillit s'y noyer. Comment Castiel pouvait-il ressentir un sentiment si noble ? son amour pour lui était totalement différent, beaucoup plus…humain. Mais les deux amours avaient la même force, la même puissance.

Les quatre premières années de Dean avaient été merveilleuses, ensuite tout n'avait été que démons, combats et tristesse. Comment avait-il le courage de se lever le matin ? Comment pouvait-il encore aimer ? Les mémoires du chasseur passèrent rapidement devant ses yeux mais soudainement, tout ralenti.  
La première fois qu'il était apparu devant Dean. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment mais maintenant, il savait : peur…et respect. Pendant des mois, Castiel s'était battu pour quelque chose qu'il avait eu directement. Ca le fit sourire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il se vit dans un lac. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce moment mais il comprit : les Léviathans avaient pris possession de lui et ils allaient se rependre via l'eau. Il se vit disparaitre et quelques instants plus tard, Dean ramassa son trench coat. La douleur que Castiel ressentit à ce moment, celle que Dean avait eu, fut comme dix mille poignards au cœur. Il en devint malade et mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits.  
La sensation d'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le reconnaissait : c'était le premier qu'il avait échangé avec le chasseur. « Je suis tien, Dean. Pour toujours » s'entendait-il dire. Castiel ne comprit pas tout de suite ce sentiment, ce qu'il ressentait avait une forme différente, mais c'était bien un amour incommensurable qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de Dean. Un Amour comme peu de personnes en vivent, un Amour unique qui survit à tout.  
Alors Castiel comprit : il avait fait le mauvais choix en laissant Dean. Le chasseur ne pourrait jamais être heureux car ils partageaient tout deux le même amour, ils s'aimaient tout d'eux si fort que s'en était douloureux. Ils ne pouvaient être séparé, sous peine de s'éteindre à petit feu.

Ils revinrent à la réalité. Dean et lui se dévisagèrent quelques instants.  
- Je suis désolé, pour tout. Lui dit l'ange.  
- Cas'…  
- J'avais déjà fait la même erreur avec les âmes au Purgatoire : je ne t'ai pas parlé et ai cru que mon opinion était la meilleure. Je ne retiens rien de mes erreurs.  
- Sois pas si dur avec toi-même.  
- J'aurai du…  
- Oui, tu aurais du faire pleins de choses et ne pas en faire d'autres mais tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et c'est avec tes erreurs que je t'aime.  
Le chasseur se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser doux et calme malgré leur longue séparation. L'ange entoura son compagnon de ses bras et caressa doucement son dos. Ce dernier se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et pressa un peu plus le baiser qui devint de plus en plus enflammé.  
Dean poussa légèrement Castiel qui se retrouva à moitié couché sur le bureau. Celui serra un peu plus l'humain et le plaqua contre lui.  
- Jamais plus je ne te quitterai. Murmura Castiel.  
- T'as pas intérêt d'essayer.  
Dean embrassa le cou de son ange en jouant avec sa langue sur sa peau qui se mit à frissonner.  
- J'ai envie de toi…Lui dit Castiel.  
- Wouaw !T'es chaud comme la braise, Cas'…  
L'ange se releva et poussa légèrement Dean pour l'éloigner.. Il semblait un peu paniqué.  
- Quoi ? Tu trouves que je dégage une grande chaleur ? Il y a peut être un problème, ce n'est pas normal !  
Dean éclata de rire…Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué cet emplumé.

Au même moment, Sam entra tambour battant dans la pièce.  
- Les olouigoui latetu…Ils sont réapparus à 3 km d'ici.  
Le couple se regarda, paniqué.  
- Ils attaquent ? Demanda Dean.  
- Pas encore mais d'après Inias, ils se préparent. Apparemment, il leur faut un temps d'adaptation.  
- Très bien. Dit Castiel. Nous avons donc le temps de concevoir un plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous =)**

**Voici enfin le dernier chapitre d'Ange gardien! Ca a été très difficile pour moi de l'écrire,comme dirait Chuck "Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible." ;) **

**Un merci à Gab',Laurence et Justine pour leur aide. Et un IMMENSE merci à Marian sans qui,je pense,il n'y aurait toujours pas de fin!  
Un merci également à vous tous,mes chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire cette histoire. Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchés =)**

**Tout "mes" personnages reviendront prochainement pour d'autres aventures mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment =) Surprise,surprise!Héhéhé!**

**A bientôt!**  
**xXx**

* * *

Un rapide conseil de guerre se mit en place et il fut décider une seule chose : attaquer les olouigoui latetu avant que ceux ci ne le fassent eux même.  
Le plan qu'avait conçu Castiel était simple : aller jusqu'à leur repaire. Sa présence éveillerait les démons .A ce moment là, une partie de l'équipe les retiendrait pendant que Gabriel, celui qui avait le plus de puissances, ouvrirait la cage. Les autres surveilleraient l'entrée pour que Lucifer n'y sorte pas et l'un des ange réciterait la formule. Mais même si le plan conçu était simple, un gros couac était apparu :Castiel ne voulait pas que Dean participe à cette mission.  
- Cas',je suis parfaitement capable de me battre !  
- Je le sais, Dean mais tu restes un humain.  
- Je suis un chasseur !  
- Un humain !  
- J'ai déjà affronté pas mal de bestioles, tu le sais !  
- Les olouigoui latetu sont très dangereux ! Aucun mortel ne peut les combattre !  
- Sam aussi est humain mais je suis sur que tu l'as inclus dans ton plan !  
- Sam ne participera pas non plus. Intervint Gabriel. Vous resterez tout les deux ici.  
- Quoi ? Réagit le jeune Winchester. Je suis aussi capable de me battre.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Dit l'archange en rougissant légèrement.  
- Gab',on est tout à fait cap…  
- Ca suffit ! La décision est prise ! Inias mettra des protections autour de vous avant notre départ.  
Le ton de Gabriel était tellement impressionnant qu'aucun Winchester n'osa discuter les quatre anges iraient donc mener à bien cette mission, seuls.

Ils étaient à présent dans une grande villa, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin. Gabriel leur avait expliqué, avant de partir demander l'aide de Dieu, que cette maison était l'un de ses pied-à-terre terrestre et qu'ils y seraient relativement en sécurité.  
Samandriel et Inias firent le tour de la bâtisse pour y ériger des protections contre les olouigoui latetu. Sam partit se reposer et laissa Dean et Castiel seuls. L'humain était toujours vexé de ne pouvoir participer au combat, son compagnon le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé.  
- Dean…  
- Quoi ?  
L'ange s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille  
- Je suis chaud comme la braise.  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Tiens, tu connais cette expression maintenant !  
- Gabriel m'a expliqué.  
- Et il t'a expliqué comment soigner ça ?  
- J'espérais que tu me montrerais.  
Dean approcha Castiel de lui, le plaquant contre son corps, et lui souffla doucement sur le visage. L'ange rougit à ce souffle chaud et il ferma les yeux, de plaisir.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Lui dit le chasseur.  
Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Dean.  
L'ange lui caressa la joue et ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, se dévorant des yeux.  
Un bruit de porcelaine brisée leur fit tourné la tête : Sam était à quelques mètres d'eux, à coté d'un bibelot ancien qu'il venait apparemment de faire tomber. Il avait un sourire stupide.  
- Désolé, dit celui-ci. Je voulais pas vous déranger. Vous êtes si mi…  
- Si tu dis « mignons »,je t'arrache les tripes. L'interrompit Dean.

Une heure plus tard, Castiel partit à son tour au paradis. Il voulait également parler à son Père. Il revint avec Gabriel, environ deux heures après son départ. Il leur expliqua brièvement la situation.  
- Notre père ne s'oppose pas à notre plan mais il n'apportera pas son aide.  
Il se tourna vers Inias et Samandriel.  
- Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, nous n'avons aucun ordre à vous donner.  
Les deux anges se regardèrent avant que Samandriel prenne la parole.  
- Nous restons pour vous aider.  
- Merci. Répondit simplement Castiel.

Les anges décidèrent de se reposer un peu avant de partir au combat. Samandriel et Inias s'installèrent devant l'immense télévision, Castiel les regarda avec affection avant de prendre la main de Dean et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le chasseur avait très faim et ils se doutaient qu'ils trouveraient de la nourriture en suffisance. Sam avait eu la même idée et ils se retrouvèrent tout trois autour de la table. Les humains mangeaient en silence, engloutissant une quantité impressionnante de mets, et Castiel les regarda avec tendresse. Dean capta son regard et sourit.  
- Ca va aller. Vous allez nous débarrasser de cette merde et tu pourras rester avec nous.  
- Bien sur, Dean. Mais promettez moi de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.  
- Cas'…  
- Non, Dean. Je suis sérieux, vous devez me promettre.  
- Ok. On restera ici… Je le promets.  
- Ne faites rien de stupide.  
- On attendra sagement ici.  
- Merci. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Gabriel entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit à son tour le frigo.  
- Super, vous avez tout vidé !  
Il referma la porte, rageusement.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de manger, lui signala Dean.  
- Et alors ?! Si j'avais de la bouffe dans mon frigo, c'était pas pour la déco' !  
- Tu veux la moitié de mon sandwich ? Lui proposa Sam.  
- Oh, lâche moi Sam! J'ai pas besoin de toi !  
Et il ressortit de la pièce, furieux. Ils regardèrent tout trois la porte, perplexes. Samandriel arriva soudain, paniqué et leur dit de venir .

Inias regardait le jardin où des gens ,au moins une centaine, s'étaient rassemblés. Ils attendaient, silencieux.  
- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Dean.  
- Des anges. Répondit Samandriel. A peu près un quart du paradis.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?  
- Il suffit de leur demander, Dean. Lui répondit Castiel.  
Ce dernier sortit et s'approcha du groupe et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Dean voulut le rejoindre mais Inias le retint par le bras.  
Une petite fille d'environ dix ans s'approcha de Castiel et ils parlèrent quelques minutes. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Castiel et il entra, accompagnée de la fillette et deux hommes d'âge moyen.  
L'un d'eux regarda attentivement autour de lui avant de se tourner vers Castiel.  
- Où est Gabriel ? Nous aimerions lui parler si c'est possible.  
Celui-ci apparut, les trois anges fraichement arrivés s'inclinèrent devant lui à la stupéfaction des Winchester. Quand l'archange prit la parole, c'était d'une voix assurée et autoritaire.  
- Notre père m'a dit que vous vouliez nous aider. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.  
Ils sourirent tout trois, l'air fiers mais intimidés.  
- Retournez dehors et prévenez les autres que nous partons dans quelques minutes. Continua-t-il.  
L'enfant et les deux hommes s'inclinèrent à nouveau avant de sortir.  
- Peux tu m'expliquer ? Demanda Castiel en se tournant vers l'archange.  
- Les anges des niveaux inférieurs ont appris ce qu'il se passait avec les olouigoui latetu. Alors Dieu leur a laissé le choix : ils peuvent nous aider s'ils le souhaitent. Et apparemment, ils sont nombreux à t'aimer Castiel.  
- Le libre arbitre au paradis ?  
- Et oui, petit frère. Papa a décidé de changer de politique. Bon, dis au revoir à ton petit ami, on va y aller !

Castiel s'approcha de Dean et lui prit les mains.  
- Je reviens très vite, Dean. Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Bien sur que je m'en fais, Cas' ! J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
Le chasseur s'approcha et posa son front contre celui de son compagnon.  
- Cas'…  
- Heureux ensemble, pour toujours.  
Dean sourit et serra les mains de Castiel. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser quand il stoppa son mouvement.  
- Dean ?  
Celui regardait derrière l'épaule de Castiel et fronça les sourcils, l'air choqué.  
- Putain ! Gabriel fait du rentre dedans à Sam ! C'est quoi ce délire ?!  
L'ange se tourna : son frère était collé à Sam, qui était mal à l'aise, et il lui parlait à l'oreille.  
- Je vais lui péter la…Continua Dean avant que Castiel l'interrompe.  
- Dean, s'il te plait…De toute façon, nous y allons.  
Il le prit contre lui et l'embrassa sensuellement. Le chasseur était fâché contre Gabriel et il avait peur de ce combat contre les olouigoui latetu ,combat auquel il ne participerait pas. Il avait promis à Castiel de rester sagement en retrait et il comptait tenir cette promesse même si ça lui coutait beaucoup. Mais il oublia tout au contact de son ange. Celui-ci avait besoin de Dean pour se rassurer, il craignait que son plan ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que prévu. Ils se perdirent tout deux dans ce baiser, oubliant le monde qui les entourait et leurs préoccupations.

Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes que les anges étaient partis mais les Winchesters tournaient déjà comme deux lions en cage. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait parler, ils restaient donc en silence à errer dans la maison.  
Soudainement, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Ils se précipitèrent et se retrouvèrent devant…  
- Salut les garçons.  
Crowley, le roi des enfers.  
- Crowley !  
Aucun des deux n'était armé et le combattre à mains nues ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. Inias avait installé une protection contre les olouigoui latetu mais aucun n'avait pensé à en installer contre les démons.  
- Content que tu me reconnaisses après tout ce temps ,mon cher Moose…  
Les deux frères cherchaient désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à se débarrasser de Crowley. Mais la maison était désespérément vide d'objets magiques ou d'armes.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir m'inviter mais j'entre quand même. Continua celui-ci.  
Il entra et s'installa sur le canapé.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Dean.  
- Discuter des olouigoui latetu…  
- Tu les connais ?  
- Je suis le roi des enfers, abruti ! Bien sur que je les connais ! Et on est pas vraiment copains. Ils préfèrent leur ancien patron.  
Les deux frères se regardèrent, ils pensaient comprendre ce que Crowley faisait là.  
- Les anges vont les éliminer. L'informa Sam.  
- Je connais leur plan. Mais ouvrir la cage de Lucifer…Un peu risqué, non ?  
Dean eut un petit sourire.  
- Tu arrives trop tard, Crowley. Ils sont déjà occupé.  
- Sauf si j'ai été assez malin et que j'ai placé quelques pièges à anges sur la route.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Oh pauvre Winchester. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit ami ?  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de balancer un coup de poing à Crowley qui se mit à rire.

- Bon maintenant que tu as passé tes nerfs, on peut continuer ? Je voudrai vous proposer un deal…  
Ce fut au tour des Winchester de rire.  
- Bah bien sur ! Et c'est quoi ton super deal ? Répondit Sam.  
- Mon aide. Je vous aide à vous débarrasser des olouigoui latetu. Avec mes démons, Lucifer ne pourra pas s'échapper et l'un de vos petits copains pourra envoyer facilement tout le monde dans la cage.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ? Demanda Dean.  
Il était vraiment septique quand aux intentions de Crowley, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui.  
- Me débarrasser de ces bestioles qui me pourrissent la vie. Je récupérerai aussi leur pouvoir perdu. Mais si ça foire, j'ai besoin d'une garantie.  
- Laquelle ?  
- La grâce de Castiel.  
- QUOI ?! T'es dingue ?  
- C'est juste une garantie. Si tout va bien, je vous laisse tranquille. Alors ?  
Le cerveau de Dean tournait à tout allure : l'offre était tentante. Aucun démon ne tenterait de saboter cette mission, encore mieux ils les aideraient. Et Crowley ne demandait rien en échange. Sauf si ça tournait mal…Et là, il jouait la grâce de Castiel.  
- C'est non. Alors maintenant, dégage.  
- Oh Dean, tu me brises le cœur à refuser mon deal. Moi qui rêvais de t'embrasser.  
Le ton du roi des enfers était devenu mielleux et doux. Mauvais signe…  
- Cœur brisé ou pas, c'est non. Intervint Sam.  
- Je déteste qu'on me refuse quelque chose, tu devrais le savoir Moose.  
Le démon s'avança, l'air menaçant.  
- Castiel…Murmura simplement le chasseur.

Celui-ci apparut, juste derrière Crowley. Il réagit très vite et pointa son couteau angélique dans le dos du démon.  
- Bonjour Castiel.  
- Que fais tu là ?  
- J'ai proposé un marché à ton petit ami mais il a refusé. Il est plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait.  
Castiel approcha un peu plus son arme de la peau de Crowley.  
- Moi j'ai un marché à te proposer.  
- Toi, petit ange ?  
Le roi des enfers éclata de rire.  
- Tu nous renvoies les démons chez toi et tu nous laisses travailler.  
- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?  
- Rien.  
- Tu n'es pas très doué pour négocier.  
- Je sais que tu es en position de faiblesse.  
- Parce que tu me pointes ton petit couteau dans le dos ? Oh, s'il te plait !  
- Il y a autre chose. Constata Sam. Les olouigoui latetu te détestent, tu l'as dit toi-même.  
- Et ?  
Dean observa son frère, celui-ci avait compris quelque chose. Il réfléchit à toute allure. Les olouigoui latetu s'étaient éveillés pour tuer Dean et Castiel et se nourrir de leur lien. Ces démons deviendraient donc plus forts après. Et ils détestaient Crowley.  
- Rien ne prouve qu'ils repartiront quand ils nous auront éliminés. Dit Dean.  
A l'expression de Crowley, il comprit qu'il avait raison.  
- Vous devenez intelligents avec le temps, bravo ! A quand le prix Nobel ?  
Castiel approcha le couteau du cou de Crowley.  
- Tu renvois tes démons et tu nous laisses travailler.  
- Ok, ok ! Vous gagnez cette fois ci.  
Et il disparut.

- Wouaw, Cas' ! Merci d'être venu si vite ! S'exclama Dean.  
- Merci à toi de m'avoir appelé ,Dean.  
Celui-ci rougit légèrement et son petit frère ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
- La ferme Sammy !  
Mais son petit frère continua à pouffer de rire. Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.  
- Qu'y a –t-il de drôle ? Je n'ai pas compris la blague.  
- C'est pas une blague. Expliqua Sam. C'est juste que c'est drôle de voir Dean dans cet état.  
- Quel état ?  
- Laisse tomber, Cas'. Demanda Dean. Va plutôt continuer la mission.  
- C'est terminé.

A peine avait-il achevée sa phrase que Gabriel, Inias et Samandriel apparurent à ses cotés. Ce dernier paraissait un peu secoué mais aucun d'eux n'était blessé.  
- Tout c'est bien passé. Rapporta Inias. Les olouigoui latetu sont dans la cage. Aucune perte à déplorer.  
Les Winchester et Castiel eurent un immense sourire. Celui ci prit la parole.  
- Merci…Merci à tous.  
Les deux anges le saluèrent d'un signe de tête et disparurent.  
- Tu leur dois, à tous, une fière chandelle. Dit Gabriel.  
- Je le sais.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Dean.  
Gabriel et Castiel leur expliquèrent les évènements : ils étaient arrivés près du repaire des olouigoui latetu mais des protections contre les anges et une armée de démons les attendaient. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire mais les olouigoui latetu avaient senti Castiel et ils voulaient le tuer, il s'était suivi une bagarre entre ces derniers et les démons de Crowley. Les anges avaient observés, ne sachant que faire. Puis Dean avait appellé Castiel, qui une fois sur place, transmettait ce qu'il voyait à Gabriel. Une fois les démons du Roi des enfers partis et les sortilèges détruits, les anges attaquèrent rapidement les olouigoui latetu déjà affaiblis. L'archange avait ouvert lui-même la cage de Lucifer et l'avait refermé tellement vite que celui-ci avait à peine compris ce qu'il se passait. Tout c'était bien déroulé et Castiel et Dean pouvaient vivre sans cette menace.

Deux jours plus tard…Dean et Sam regardaient le dernier épisode du Dr Sexy, affalés sur le canapé de Gabriel. L'ainé était plongé dans l'intrigue de la série pendant que son frère se moquait.  
L'épisode se termina avec une grande intrigue mais à peine le générique achevé, Dean regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Castiel n'était toujours pas revenu du paradis.  
- Il va bientôt rentrer, le rassura Sam.  
-Wé… Mais bon Dieu, quel abruti de vouloir remercier TOUT les anges qui nous ont aidé !  
- C'est important pour moi, Dean. Intervint une voix. Et arrête de blasphémer quand je ne suis pas là, je t'entends quand même.  
Castiel était juste à coté de Sam, assis sur l'accoudoir. Dean se leva à moitié et le serra dans ses bras. Il l'étouffait presque.  
- Tu es enfin là !  
- Comme tu vois.  
L'ange prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa goulument.  
- Euh…Les gars, j'suis là ! S'exclama Sam, à moitié écrasé par Dean.  
- C'est toi qui nous trouvais si mignons, maintenant faut assumer !  
- Pouah !  
Et il se leva du canapé, laissant le couple seul.

Castiel regarda Dean.  
Le bleu dans le vert.  
Dean regarda Castiel.  
Le vert dans le bleu.  
Les mains de Castiel restèrent sur le visage de Dean.  
Les mains de Dean se posèrent sur les hanches de Castiel.  
Leurs corps s'approchèrent.  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.  
Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.  
Et en même temps ils s'exclamèrent :  
- Heureux, ensemble. Pour toujours.

* * *

***-*-*FIN *-*-***


End file.
